NOCHE DE BODAS
by hachikohina
Summary: Las hermanas Hinata y Hanabi son como el día y la noche. Hanabi con un caracter manejable y un gusto horroroso para la moda y Hinata llena de pasión con un carácter indomable. Hanabi ha sido la protagonista de un pequeño escándalo con un desvergonzado y se ha visto abocada a aceptar la proposición matrimonial del hermano del hombre que intento engañarla, Sasuke Uchiha.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola mis queridos lectores aquí les traigo otra historia adaptada al Sasuhina, es una adptacion de la novela Noche de Bodas de Celeste Bradley, espero que sea de su agrado y que les guste, es una historia pequeña y consta de nueve capítulos. Espero recibir muchos reviews suyos y que sea un poco interesante para todos ustedes esta maravillosa historia. Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen y esta historia la utilizo sin afán de lucro, solamente como una distracción y un momento para dejar volar nuestra imaginación. Disfruten de la lectura.**

**RESEÑA:**

**LAS HERMANAS HINATA Y HANABI SON COMO EL DÍA Y LA NOCHE. HANABI CON UN CARÁCTER MANEJABLE Y UN GUSTO HORROROSO PARA LA MODA Y HINATA LLENA DE PASIÓN Y CON UN CARÁCTER INDOMABLE. **

**HANABI HA SIDO LA PROTAGONISTA DE UN PEQUEÑO ESCÁNDALO CON UN DESVERGONZADO Y SE HA VISTO ABOCADA A ACEPTAR LA PROPOSICIÓN MATRIMONIAL DEL HERMANO DEL HOMBRE QUE INTENTÓ ENGAÑARLA, SASUKE UCHIHA, UN HOMBRE QUE HUYE DE LAS HABLADURÍAS, SERIO, FORMAL Y TACITURNO AL QUE LE GUSTA TENERLO TODO CONTROLADO. **

**EL DÍA DE LA BODA, HANABI NO PUEDE SOPORTARLO MÁS Y LE COMUNICA A HINATA SU NEGATIVA A CONTRAER MATRIMONIO. HINATA INTENTA AYUDARLA Y LE PROPONE INTERCAMBIAR PERSONALIDADES Y SER ELLA LA QUE SUBA AL ALTAR, HASTA QUE HANABI SE TRANQUILICE. PERO DESPUÉS DE LA BODA HANABI DESAPARECE, Y HINATA SE ENCUENTRA CASADA CON UN HOMBRE DEL QUE NO SABE ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA Y QUE CREE QUE ELLA ES OTRA MUJER.**

**NOCHE DE BODAS.**

**Capítulo 1**

_**Konoha, 1813**_

En el cementerio reinaba el más absoluto silencio, a excepción del sonido de los pasos apresurados de unos pies y su propia respiración ahogada. Hinata Hyuga se detuvo un momento para recobrar el aliento en una enorme lápida de piedra que tenía grabados una miríada de querubines y la palabra «BIEN AMADO». El sol de la mañana todavía tenía que elevarse por encima de las casas que rodeaban aquel cementerio de Konoha y, por ello, las sombras eran borrosas y pocos definidas.

Allí, una luz blanca resplandeció entre dos enormes lápidas —un simple destello de luz, tan inconsistente como la niebla— y luego desapareció. Otra vez. La luz de las primeras horas de la mañana se abrió paso entre la niebla e iluminó una figura blanquinosa. Hinata esquivó una lápida y se apresuró a refugiarse en uno de los laterales de un gran mausoleo, lamentándose de su sedentaria existencia, cuando sintió una punzada en el costado, con una mano se cogía de la cintura y con la otra mantenía alzada su falda, sin dejar de correr, más rápido.

Con el último arranque de energía del que se sentía capaz, Hinata atravesó el seto decorativo que separaba los ricos de los menos ricos hasta incluso después de la muerte. Alargó la mano y agarró a su hermana por la manga antes de que pudiera escapar y cometer el mayor error de su vida.

Hinata necesitó un tiempo para recuperar el aliento y poder hablar.

—¡Hanabi Hyuga! ¡Vuelve a la iglesia inmediatamente! ¿En qué estarías pensando dándote a la fuga de semejante lugar sagrado? ¿Y en el día de tu boda?

Mientras forcejeaba con su hermana gemela para que la soltara. Hanabi rompió en sollozos, pero Hinata llevaba muchos años interponiéndose en su camino y tenía mucha experiencia. Tal vez fuera algo menos atractiva, algo más joven y, económicamente hablando, mucho menos deseable que ella, también era algo más alta y mucho, mucho más malvada. Hanabi forcejeó con más ímpetu ante la sorpresa de Hinata, que no podía creer que Hanabi temiera tan poco estropear su vestido de novia. Pero aquello no la indujo a soltarla. Detrás de ellas se encontraba una iglesia a rebosar de gente influyente, entre ellos el primer ministro británico y la mitad de los miembros de la Cámara de los Lores.

Tras pensar en los innumerables esfuerzos que había llevado a cabo su madre para impresionar al imperioso lord Liverpool, Hinata empezó a tirar de ella con fuerza, rumbo a aquella pequeña estancia que daba a la nave y en la que se suponía que debían esperar a que sonaran las primeras notas de la marcha nupcial.

—¡Pero es que no quiero! —Hanabi forcejeó con más fuerza, aunque Hinata se percato de que sus gemidos eran velados—. ¡No quiero casarme con él delante de toda esa gente!

—Esto es algo que tendrías que haber considerado antes de aceptar la propuesta de matrimonio del señor Uchiha.

Tras abrir la vieja puerta en forma de arco que daba a la parte trasera de la nave. Hinata arrastró a su hermana hacia dentro. Sólo la soltó tras haber cerrado la enorme puerta de roble con sus bisagras de hierro y echado el enorme pasador.

En otra pequeña estancia que también daba a la nave, el señor Sasuke Uchiha deambulaba por la habitación ajustándose el fular.

El retumbar de una puerta en algún lugar de la iglesia lo sobresaltó. Se detuvo inmóvil unos instantes, pero nada destacable pareció seguir a aquel estruendo y como era de esperar, las cosas transcurrían según lo planeado.

No es que tuviera ninguna prisa en casarse con la chica Hyuga. Hanabi no despertaba precisamente en él una pasión irrefrenable. Si estudiaba las cosas con frialdad —y Uchiha lo examinaba todo con frialdad— la chica le convenía en todos los sentidos. Tenía una apariencia de lo más corriente, no era precisamente bonita. Morena, algo positivo aunque necesario. De reputación intachable —a pesar de su reciente fatal error— y de conducta discreta.

Aquello último era importante, porque Uchiha no quería que su matrimonio diera lugar a suculentos rumores. Sobre todo después de haber tenido que pasar toda la vida soportando las estupideces de su desvergonzada madre. No iba a tolerar semejantes extravagancias en su propia esposa. Además, aquella mujer procedía de una buena familia muy bien relacionada. Figura: en un punto intermedio entre una satisfactoria voluptuosidad y el sobrepeso. Gusto: espantoso, pero eso era algo de lo que él ya se había ocupado. Herencia: lo suficientemente buena como para brindar interesantes posibilidades pero no para eclipsar la suya.

Y, finalmente, aunque ocupara un puesto de menor importancia en su mente, el hecho de casarse con Hanabi Hyuga le ayudaría a limpiar una mancha en el nombre de su familia. Como si fuera tan fácil borrar las fechorías de su hermanastro pequeño Konohamaru Tuttle. Fruto de la aventura de su madre con un adiestrador de caballos, que había sido contratado para encargarse de la cría de los purasangre, Konohamaru Tuttle jamás había mostrado el más mínimo respeto por sus orígenes. De hecho, Konohamaru parecía estar empeñado en seguir la estela pecaminosa de la señora Uchiha.

Unas semanas antes. Tuttle decidió llenarse los bolsillos con la herencia de la señorita Hyuga. Haciendo gala de su carácter traidor, Konohamaru acorraló a la joven e ingenua Hanabi Hyuga en un balcón durante un baile e intentó abalanzarse sobre ella como un perro hambriento. Gracias a la entrada en escena de la hermana de Hanabi se pudo evitar un escándalo que hubiera conmocionado todo Konoha.

Sasuke cayó en la cuenta, de que jamás había visto a la hermana de su novia. De acuerdo con la descripción de un borracho y furioso Konohamaru, momentos antes de que Sasuke lo embarcara en el próximo barco a Suna, la otra hermana Hyuga era una bruja. Típico de los hermanos pequeños Sasuke estaba seguro. La marcha nupcial debía estar a punto de empezar. Con la calma que lo caracterizaba, el señor Sasuke Uchiha aplacó eL aburrimiento y volvió a ajustarse el fular, perfectamente anudado a su cuello.

De pie y de espaldas a la única salida de la diminuta estancia, Hinata se cruzó de brazos y lanzó a Hanabi una mirada de tierna exasperación. Hanabi era incapaz de cometer cualquier acto sin hacer de ello un acontecimiento, ni siquiera algo tan simple como llegar a un altar. El melodrama estaba tan arraigado en Hanabi como su mermada capacidad de decisión y su manifiesta timidez. A pesar de ello, su falta de voluntad era lo único que permitía a Hinata vivir con su consentida y narcisista hermana. Pero Hanabi no era la única culpable de ello. Hinata creía que ella hubiera sido tan maleable como Hanabi si en ella hubieran recaído todas las ambiciones sociales de sus padres. En lugar de ello, había tenido que luchar cada día de su vida para que sus padres advirtieran su presencia. Quizás ésa era la razón por la que Hanabi era tan propensa al teatro, para ella una especie de válvula de escape para sus sueños y aspiraciones. Aunque Hinata no lo terminaba de entender, ya que en su opinión los sueños y aspiraciones de Hanabi coincidían por completo con los de su madre.

Hasta la fecha, naturalmente.

—Si no querías una boda por todo lo alto, ¿porque no lo dijiste hace unas semanas? ¿O ayer, como muy tarde? ¿Qué va a decir el señor Uchiha?

—Ah, no puedo soportar pensar en él. Es tan oscuro... ¡tan siniestro!

Hinata parpadeó.

—¿No te gusta su aspecto? Entonces ¿por qué accediste a casarte con él? —Le parecía increíble. Hinata lo vio el día en que fue a pedir la mano de Hanabi. El rellano de las escaleras era un lugar ideal para espiar a alguien en el vestíbulo sin ser visto. En su opinión, el adusto y silencioso señor Uchiha era un hombre ideal, como mínimo por lo que se refería a sus facciones regulares y sus bellos ojos oscuros.

Hanabi se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—No quiero hablar de ello.

—Pues se trata de un pequeño detalle que tendrías que haber mencionado antes —masculló Hinata. Agitó las manos en el aire y dijo—: ¡En estos momentos, el pobre hombre está ahí de pie esperándote! ¡Tienes a todo el mundo entero esperándote!

Decir aquello no había sido lo más adecuado. Hanabi dio un paso atrás y, con una habilidad pasmosa, alcanzó su espalda y empezó a desabrocharse los botones de su vestido de seda blanca.

—No, no, no... —A continuación Hanabi tiró de las mangas, perfectamente ajustadas, justo ahí, ¡con medio mundo en la Iglesia esperando a que saliera por la puerta!

—Hanabi, ¿qué estás haciendo? —Hinata se apresuró a subirle el vestido, pero Hanabi se retorcía y se resistía a ponerse aquel costoso vestido bordado de seda, tratándolo como si fuera un trapo mugriento.

—¡No!

A Hinata le sorprendió el tono vehemente en la voz de su hermana. ¿Ahora Hanabi había decidido dejar al descubierto su espina dorsal? Hinata decidió cambiar de táctica.

—Hanabi, espera —dijo en un tono de voz tranquilizador—, piénsalo bien. Hoy es el día de tu boda. Todo es como tú has querido. Ésta es la iglesia en la que mamá y papá se casaron. Las flores son las que tú siempre has soñado. Tu vestido...

Bueno, para ser sinceros, el vestido era horrible, tan sobrecargado y adornado, sin un solo centímetro que respirara. En su opinión Hanabi jamás había tenido buen gusto, como su madre.

Hinata se dejó de delicadezas y fue directa al grano.

—Hanabi Hyuga, ¡ponte el vestido inmediatamente! —Aquello no surgió efecto. Hanabi se quitó el vestido y lo lanzó a una silla sin mayor contemplación.

Alguien golpeó la puerta y el ruido retumbó en la iglesia.

—¿Chicas?

Hinata cerró los ojos.

—Mamá. —Las cosas iban de mal en peor. Hanabi se apresuró a ocultarse detrás del biombo. La muy cobarde.

La señora Mina Hyuga, respetable matrona y patrona de todo lo socialmente ventajoso, entró en la estancia como un barco cargado de lavanda a toda vela.

—¿Hinata? ¿Dónde está tu hermana? —Advirtió el vestido en la silla—. ¿Todavía no se ha vestido? ¡El párroco nos está esperando!

Hinata temía una escena. Las ambiciones de su madre confrontadas con la teatralidad de Hanabi. Por cierto, una escena larga, escandalosa y muy pública. Sin perder un minuto, Hinata se le acercó.

—Mamá, tienes que retrasar unos minutos la ceremonia —dijo Hinata a su madre tomándola por la cintura y dirigiéndola hacia a la puerta—. Un pequeño percance con el pelo, nada más. Será un momento.

Mina Hyuga volvió la cabeza y dirigió su mirada al vestido de novia, abandonado y vacío.

—Pero vais a necesitar mi ayuda para terminar de vestir a Hanabi.

Hinata dio un pequeño empujón a su madre para terminar de sacarla de la habitación y dijo:

—No te preocupes, mamá. En breves instantes tienes a la novia lista para casarse.

De una forma o de otra.

En la iglesia había centenares de personas. Aquello significaba que casi un millar de ojos se posarían en Hinata tan pronto como diera el primer paso hacia el altar del brazo de su padre.

«Este plan es horrible.» La conciencia de Hinata parecía golpear contra el muro de aquella mentira, como si estuviera atrapada en ella y quisiera salir. «No lo hagas.»

Hinata aplacó contundentemente la protesta. Tampoco había para tanto. Sólo le estaba haciendo un favor a Hanabi. Lo hacía por ella y por sus padres, y nadie, a excepción de ellas, se daría cuenta. No era para tanto, cuando eran pequeñas lo hacían constantemente. El señor Uchiha permanecía de pie, alto e imponente, junto al párroco. Dios santo, ¿siempre había tenido aquellos hombros tan amplios? El velo de Hinata —de Hanabi— pendía místicamente entre ella y el novio —el novio de Hanabi.

Hinata volvió al tema que le ocupaba. Sólo iba a tener que aguantar hasta el final de la ceremonia, volver a casa a cambiarse, obligar a su hermana a coger las maletas y darle un beso antes de que se fuera de luna de miel. Sólo que... había esperado ese momento toda su vida y jamás hubiera imaginado que sería en una farsa, una broma tan indigna, la que tenía que ser su primera y única vez caminando hacia el altar se vio truncada.

Hinata no sabía si recuperaría la pureza necesaria para volver a recorrer aquel camino. Así que cuando llegó al altar y se volvió para ver al señor Uchiha, unas lágrimas muy creíbles aparecieron en sus ojos. Uchiha no se preocupó en reprimir un evidente suspiro de impaciencia ante el suave cántico del párroco. La pompa y el simbolismo que envolvían a lo que él veía como una transacción económica no dejaban de sorprenderlo.

La novia rompió a llorar a su lado. Sasuke esperó que no resultara ser más idiota de la cuenta. Por el momento no había alcanzado a ver rastro de neurona alguna en su cerebro, las últimas informaciones que le habían llegado de ella le inducían a pensar que ni siquiera parecía saber cuidar de sí misma. La impresión que tuvo de ella el día en que fue a pedir su mano no fue muy favorable, puesto que su única reacción tras conocer la noticia fue parpadear, palidecer y asentir con la cabeza. Aun así, Sasuke no perdió la esperanza de encontrar algo parecido a la inteligencia detrás de aquella vacua apariencia. No podía soportar la idea de tener que pasar un largo e íntimo futuro con una mujer completamente estúpida.

Tomo a la novia de la mano en el momento adecuado, dijo la correspondiente letanía y se unió para siempre a una mujer a la que apenas conocía de nada.

Felicidad conyugal, dijo el párroco. Sasuke lo veía como una transacción comercial, nada más.

Todos los invitados acudieran a la mansión Hyuga para asistir al banquete nupcial. Tan pronto como le fue posible, Hinata corrió hacia su habitación. Cambiarse le llevaría unos pocos minutos, sobre todo si Hanabi lo había dejado todo preparado, tal como habían convenido.

Cuando llegó a lo alto de las escaleras se dio cuenta de que en ningún momento —antes, durante o después de la ceremonia— sus padres habían preguntado por ella... eh... Hinata. Se detuvo ante la puerta de su dormitorio y pasó por alto el dolor que le causaba que nadie hubiera advertido su ausencia en la ceremonia. Entró a toda prisa en el dormitorio y esbozó una sonrisa, dispuesta a explicar la última hora a Hanabi con todo lujo de detalles.

Pero en la habitación no había nadie, y en la de Hanabi tampoco. Ni en el cuarto de baño, ni en la pequeña sala de estar. Peor; peor todavía... las maletas de viaje de Hanabi habían desaparecido.

Hanabi se había esfumado. Hinata se dejó caer en la cama sin importarle que el inestimable satén de su vestido, del vestido de Hinata se arrugara. ¿Qué podía hacer? Estuvo tentada a avisar a sus padres de que Hanabi había huido pero... entonces también debería explicarles la farsa que habían llevado a cabo. Y si aquel engaño llegaba a hacerse público...

Hinata tragó saliva. Si la noticia de una novia renuente ya era lo suficientemente escandalosa, ¡la noticia de una novia que se había dado a la fuga supondría la ruina para su familia! Y a ella se la tacharía públicamente de mentirosa. Sus padres se verían arrastrados por el escándalo y no habría forma humana de detenerlo. ¡El señor Uchiha incluso podría llegar a denunciarlos aduciendo algún delito criminal!

—Oh, Hanabi —dijo, suspirando—. ¿Qué hemos hecho?

Estaba mareada y cada vez se encontraba peor. Hinata se levantó para poder llegar a los botones del vestido que estaba empezando a odiar, cada vez con más fuerza. No fue fácil, pero se las apañó para salir de él. Por suerte, no había tenido que llevar corsé porque Hanabi había ganado algo de peso durante su compromiso. Por primera vez, a Hinata se le ocurrió pensar que su hermana quizás había sido muy infeliz durante todo el compromiso. Hinata intentó recordar si Hanabi había intentado comunicar esa infelicidad en alguna ocasión.

No fue capaz de pensar en ningún momento concreto, pero ahora que lo pensaba. Hanabi últimamente había estado muy callada, sobre todo cuando no estaba organizando los detalles de la boda. Hinata siempre había procurado ser honesta consigo misma y de repente se dio cuenta de que quizá se había mostrado un tanto celosa de su hermana durante los preparativos de la boda. De hecho, justo después de que el compromiso se hiciera público, Hinata había hecho todo lo posible para evitar hablar con su hermana, y lo había justificado ante sí misma diciéndose que no tenía por qué oír por enésima vez cómo iba a ser el encaje del velo de Hanabi.

Tendría que haberse dado cuenta de que aquella Hanabi insoportable era en realidad una Hanabi desdichada, y ahora era demasiado tarde. Hanabi había huido y Hinata no tenía la más mínima idea de dónde podía estar. Si de algo estaba segura era de que no debía estar con ninguna de las familias que conocían, puesto que nadie iba a ayudar a una jovencita a buscarse su ruina. Así pues, ¿dónde podía estar? ¿Cuándo volvería?

¿Por qué la había dejado en la estacada? Hanabi siempre había sido una persona profundamente absorta en sí misma, de ello no cabía la menor duda, pero tenía que darse cuenta de que Hinata no iba a poder guardar aquel secreto para siempre. ¿Qué sentido tenía aquella falsa boda si Hanabi jamás se había planteado comportarse como una esposa?

Vestida con sólo un corpiño y unas medias, Hinata empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación. Debía ordenar su mente, aquello era lo que la tía Tsunade le hubiera aconsejado. La tía Tsunade era lady Etheridge, la esposa del consejero del primer ministro. También era una famosa caricaturista de políticos que no temía a nada ni a nadie. A Hinata le hubiera encantado que la tía Tsunade estuviera a su lado en aquellos momentos, pero lady Etheridge había comunicado su ausencia del banquete nupcial debido a su falta de apetito aquella mañana. Hinata cogió el cepillo de plata e intentó deshacer la maraña en que se había convertido su pelo tras ponerse el velo.

Antes de desaparecer, Hanabi había tenido tiempo de quitarse el complejo entramado de lazos y nudos que Hinata se había encargado de confeccionar aquella mañana. No es que fuera algo habitual en ella, Hanabi había insistido aquella mañana en que fuera su hermana quien lo hiciera y no una doncella.

En ese momento, Hinata se había sentido halagada y muy dispuesta a hacerle el favor, pero de pronto un oscuro pensamiento le vino a la cabeza. ¿Y si Hanabi hubiera planeado su huida con antelación? ¿Podría entonces haberla inducido maquiavélicamente a que fuera al altar en su lugar, en una especie de sacrificio antiguo?

No, era evidente que Hinata no era capaz de semejante bajeza. El pánico de aquella mañana era verdadero, de ello no le cabía la menor duda, Hinata hubiera puesto la mano en el fuego, Hanabi simplemente se había exaltado más de la cuenta y había decidido huir de sus propios temores.

Seguro que era eso.

Hanabi volvería, a Hinata no le cabía la menor duda. Su hermana volvería tan pronto como se hubiera calmado y a tiempo para hacer el cambio. Todavía no era necesario alertar a mamá y papá, ni al señor Uchiha...

Continuaría con aquella farsa hasta que Hanabi volviera, quizás aquella misma noche o la mañana siguiente. Hanabi no iba a rebasar los límites de la corrección pasando tantas noches fuera de casa. Podría apañárselas una noche, dos ya era difícil y pasadas las dos noches necesitaría la ayuda de toda la familia y el servicio; y ello significaría que empezarían a correr rumores. No, Hanabi estaría de vuelta en casa en menos de dos días.

Claro que eso no le aclaraba lo que Hinata debía hacer esa noche.

La noche de bodas.

**QUE LES PARECIO ESPERO QUE HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO ESTE PRIMER CAPITULO ¿QUE HARA HINA EN LA NOCHE DE BODAS? ¿SASUKE SE DARÁ CUENTA QUE ELLA NO ES SU PROMETIDA? ESTO Y MAS SE DESCUBRIRA EN LOS SIGUIENTES CAPITULO. ASI QUE CUALQUIER COMENTARIO, SUGERENCIA, TOMATAZO QUE DESEEN DEJAR LO RECIBIRE GUSTOSA. CUIDENSE MUCHO CHAITO.**


	2. Chapter 2

HOLA MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES, ME HICIERON MUY FELICES SUS REVIEWS YA QUE CASI INMEDIATAMENTE QUE LA PUBLIQUE ME LLEGO UNO DE MI QUERIDA LUNA 07 Y ESO ME HIZO MUY FELIZ QUE A PESAR DE QUE SOLO HE RECIBIDO 2 REVIEWS Y ME PONE UN POCO TRISTE, PERO TAMBIEN FELIZ POR QUE ME ESCRIBIERON PUBLICO DOS CAPITULOS EN HONOR A LUNA07 Y Busumeushi, ESPERO QUE LES AGRADE LA CONTINUACION Y QUE SE DIVIERTAN COMO YO. ESTE CAPITULO TIENE LEMMON LEVE, ESPERO SEGUIR RECIBIENDO COMENTS SUYOS Y GRACIAS POR TOMARSE UN POCO DE TIEMPO PARA LEER LA HISTORIA Y DEJAR REVIEWS. LOS QUIERO MUCHO. DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA.

PD: LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN.

Capítulo 2

Mientras Hinata se despedía de su madre con un abrazo, Mina Hyuga se inclinaba para poder verla bien. Hinata agachó la cabeza para juguetear con las ranas bordadas en su chaqueta. El sombrero ocultaba su pelo, algo más claro que el de Hanabi, pero ya no llevaba el velo, ya que engañar a su madre respecto a su identidad no era imposible, pero sí era difícil.

—Hinata se quedara en casa de una amiga unos días, mamá.

Mina asintió.

—Cariño, ¿estás segura de que te encuentras con fuerzas para emprender el viaje a tu nueva casa? Has tenido un día agotador. Estoy segura de que el señor Uchiha no pondrá ninguna objeción a que salgáis mañana. —Mina se volvió hacia el hombre que esperaba en pie junto a Hinata—. ¿Qué me dice, señor Uchiha? ¿Me permitiría pasar un día más con mi hija? —Mina dijo aquellas palabras suavemente, casi de manera insinuante, tal como mamá solía hablar con señores socialmente influyentes, pero el señor Uchiha no respondió en sus mismos términos.

—Dado que Hanabi ya no es su hija, señora Hyuga, sino mi esposa, creo que ahora me corresponde a mí cuidar de ella. —Su profunda voz sonaba aburrida y un poco impaciente. Hinata no lo miró pero era consciente de que el señor Uchiha acababa de dar un paso hacia ella.

Aquel hombre que creía ser su esposo, no iba a tolerar que nadie se interpusiera en su camino, aquello era evidente. Hinata alzó la vista y dirigió una de las refinadas sonrisas como las de Hanabi a su madre, procurando no mostrar los dientes, algo que hacia Hinata y que sacaba de quicio a su madre.

—Estaré bien, mamá —dijo, emulando la dulce forma de hablar de Hanabi—. El señor Uchiha cuidará de mí, estoy segura de ello.

En realidad no estaba nada segura de ello, pero tenía el cuchillo que su tía Tsunade le había regalado y lo había guardado en el corpiño y con un conocimiento sobre los puntos débiles de la anatomía masculina poco usual en una chica joven y respetable como ella podía cuidar de sí misma.

El carruaje del señor Uchiha les esperaba afuera, y un lacayo con una vestimenta con los colores distintivos de la familia Uchiha le ayudó a subir en él. Le siguió el señor Uchiha, que se sentó enfrente de ella, en el asiento en dirección contraria, tal como hubiera hecho cualquier caballero. Parecía tener buenos modales, aunque era algo arrogante. Hinata maldijo su orgullo, que le había impedido saber más cosas del prometido de su hermana. Si no se hubiera ensimismado tanto en sus amargos sentimientos, ahora dispondría de un montón de información sobre él.

Su familia tampoco la había querido incluir en sus planes y discusiones, no le habían hecho partícipe de nada. En alguna ocasión, su madre incluso había llegado a cerrarle la puerta literalmente en las narices. Y cuando Hinata le preguntó a su padre acerca de la administración de la herencia de la abuela Hyuga, él le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza y le dijo que no se preocupara por asuntos que no la concernían.

Así era, la herencia de Hanabi no era asunto de Hinata dado que la abuela Hyuga, que murió inmediatamente después de que las gemelas nacieran, había dejado claramente estipulado que todas sus posesiones eran para la nieta de mayor edad. Menos de media hora mayor que Hinata, ella era consciente de esa injusticia desde que tenía memoria, desde el día en que oyó que sus padres discutían acerca de ello en una de sus primeras incursiones en la práctica de escuchar a escondidas. Desde aquel día Hanabi se había ocupado de recordárselo. Toda discusión estaba perdida, toda riña decidida en el momento en que Hanabi se ponía en pie y decía ceremoniosamente: «Sí, pero yo soy la heredera».

Aunque aquello también había traído problemas a Hanabi, ya que hubo un cazafortunas que intentó aprovecharse de ella en su propio interés. Pero aparte de Konohamaru Tuttle y su amigo Kiba Inuzuka, también habían habido hombres honestos y encantadores, e incluso un barón venido a menos, que se habían interesado en ella.

Pero Hanabi había escogido al señor Uchiha, que por lo poco que sabía Hinata, jamás había mostrado el más mínimo interés por su hermana. Un buen día se presentó en casa con su oferta bajo el brazo, habló en privado con Hanabi, ella dio el sí en el despacho de su padre y el tema quedó zanjado.

Hinata inclinó el sombrero para poder ver mejor y examinó al hombre que tenía enfrente de ella. Al mirar por la diminuta ventana, aparentemente aburrido, el perfil del Uchiha quedó al descubierto. Sus ojos negros tan intensos como la obscuridad, y Hinata tuvo que rendirse una vez más a la evidencia de que sus finamente cincelados rasgos se correspondían con su ideal masculino.

El Uchiha pareció advertir su mirada porque volvió la cabeza hacia ella y arqueó una ceja inquisitivamente. Qué insolente. ¿Acaso no podía permitirse unas palabras para preguntar a su propia esposa en qué estaba pensando? ¿Acaso debía ella responder a simples gestos como si fuera un perro bien adiestrado?

Irritada, Hinata le devolvió el gesto. Él parpadeó, y la miró con cierto aire de ecuanimidad y a continuación, en actitud de clara indiferencia, volvió a fijar su atención en la ventana. Aquello la había molestado, Hinata tuvo que recordarse a sí misma que se suponía que era Hanabi, que a pesar de los afilados instintos de batalla que Hanabi había demostrado tener en sus discusiones de rivalidad entre hermanas, cuando se veía enfrentada a cualquier persona ajena a la familia se quedaba sin habla, paralizada por la timidez. Sobre todo con los desconocidos y sobre todo con los hombres extraños. En particular, con los hombres fríos y secos como el que tenía sentado frente a ella.

»Menudo lord. Hanabi, ¿en qué estarías pensando?»

Hinata volvió a atacar y arqueó los labios hasta conseguir esbozar una de las sonrisas de Hanabi y emuló el tono de voz entrecortado que utilizaba Hanabi cuando quería aparentar superioridad.

—¿Señor Uchiha? —No obtuvo respuesta. Ahora se suponía que estaban casados. Quizás había sido demasiado formal. Sasuke Uchiha, lo había llamado el párroco durante la ceremonia—. Sasu...

Él le lanzó semejante mirada de odio que Hanabi retrocedió en el asiento, presionando su cuerpo contra los cojines.

—No me agrada que se dirijan a mí por mi nombre de pila, Hanabi. Tampoco me agradan los diminutivos, ni nombres derivados. Tal como le informé en su momento, no puedo soportar que me llamen Sasuke, Sasu y mucho menos Sasusito. Mis familiares me llaman Uchiha. En su condición de esposa, deberá llamarme señor Uchiha—dijo, tirando de los puños de su camisa—. Espero que no volvamos a tener esta conversación jamás.

¿Conversación? ¿Cuándo apenas se le había permitido pronunciar media palabra? Qué hombre más espantoso.

—Sasuke, te odio —dijo Hinata entre dientes.

—¿Decías algo, Hanabi?

Ella sonrió dulcemente.

—Me limitaba a tomar nota de sus deseos, señor Uchiha.

Él volvió a su postura originaria de aburrimiento. Pero antes le lanzó una última mirada de desconfianza.

—Muy bien. Espero que así sea.

Hinata se acomodó en el respaldo y volvió la mirada hacia la ventana, ocultándose de nuevo detrás del sombrero. Cielo santo, si aquélla tenía que ser la vida de Hanabi, Hinata se juró que jamás volvería a envidiar a su pobre hermana.

Esta vez, fue el propio Uchiha quien ayudó a su esposa a bajar del carruaje, ya que se sentía algo culpable por el duro tono que había empleado antes. Aunque ella había hecho caso omiso de las claras directrices que él le había dado acerca de su tratamiento. Si ahora resultaba que iba a ser una persona desafiante a pesar de su inofensivo aspecto, aquél iba a ser un matrimonio de lo más accidentado.

Terquedad e inteligencia podían llegar a ser una mezcla interesante, pero terquedad y estupidez eran intolerables.

Una vez en las escaleras de la mansión Uchiha, los sirvientes formaron fila para recibir a su nueva dueña. Sasuke no tenía demasiadas personas a su cargo porque le molestaba el tumulto de una casa repleta de gente y, por otro lado, no se consideraba una persona que precisara mucha atención. Lo único que pedía era que sus deseos se atendieran inmediatamente y de forma efectiva. A cambio, él pagaba bien y proporcionaba seguridad.

Todo muy simple y directo, ya que por encima de todo Sasuke deseaba una vida ordenada y el hecho de tener una esposa no debía interferir en ese orden, siempre que la supiera manejar correctamente.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Empezó a oscurecer y las velas brillaron con mayor intensidad en la espaciosa estancia a la que una joven y resuelta doncella había llevado a Hinata unas horas antes. Había dedicado todo ese tiempo a escribir cartas a los conocidos de Hanabi, agradeciendo a algunos su asistencia a la boda, disculpando a otros por su ausencia. Las firmaba como «Señora Uchiha« y escribió una posdata para cada una de ellas.

_«Si por casualidad se encuentra con mi hermana, dígale por favor que lamento no haberla visto en el banquete nupcial y que espero que se recupere de su dolencia lo antes posible.»_

No era muy inteligente por su parte, pero era lo mejor que podía hacer. Algunos de los amigos del círculo de Hanabi eran más enemigos que amigos, por lo que Hinata no los conocía lo suficiente como para saber en quién confiar.

Tras mandar al lacayo a repartir las cartas, Hinata se percató de la hora que era. Era tan tarde que se había olvidado de la cena, que había rechazado distraídamente, concentrada como estaba en su misión, ya había llegado la noche de bodas y su «esposo» estaría esperando a su obediente esposa. En un súbito ataque de pánico, Hinata se puso a buscar en el baúl el camisón de franela más viejo y discreto de Hanabi, el cual le cubriría todo a excepción de las manos y el cuello. La nueva doncella de Hanabi le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria, llamándole la atención sobre la ropa de dormir.

—Creo que el señor tenía otra cosa en mente para usted. —La chica se acercó al arcón y sacó un tejido vaporoso que se agitó en el aire mientras la doncella se le acercaba—. Esto es lo que él ha comprado. —La chica sostuvo en alto el camisón por sus apenas inexistentes mangas y lo desplegó de modo que su pura seda llegó a tocar el suelo.

Hinata se quedó mirándolo absorta. ¿Él había escogido aquel camisón escandaloso? ¿Por qué? ¡No era más que una tela de araña con un poco de encaje! Y el escote, ¡Dios santo, pero si se podía deslizar por él como una cesta sobrecargada de melones! Hinata dio un paso atrás y se alejó de aquella prenda horrible, a pesar de que admiraba la belleza y elegancia de su diseño griego.

«Si fuera una verdadera novia y tuviera que recibir a mi verdadero amor en nuestro lecho nupcial...»

Pero basta de fantasías. Su objetivo era mantener alejado al señor Uchiha el máximo de tiempo posible y si se ponía aquello, las posibilidades de mantener a un párroco viejo y medio ciego alejado de ella eran nulas. Hinata alzó la barbilla.

—Llevaré el que yo he escogido.

La doncella la miró contrariada.

—El señor ha dicho...

—Si tanto le gusta al señor, que se lo ponga él —dijo Hinata contundentemente mientras se cambiaba. De verdad, aquel hombre era un verdadero tirano. Lo primero que debía aprender es que a una Hyuga no se le daban órdenes así como así—. Y, por otro lado, yo llevo lo que me place.

—Al señor no le va a gustar.

Y así fue. Al señor no le gustó, no le gustó nada. Hinata pudo verlo en su rostro tan pronto como entró en su habitación unos minutos más tarde. Tras ver el rostro encendido de Sasuke, la doncella se apresuró a desaparecer.

Incluso Hinata advirtió la gravedad de su indignación. ¿Y ella lo había tomado por una persona grave e impredecible? La decepción y desagrado de Sasuke eran tan evidentes que casi la distrajeron del hecho de que tan sólo llevaba un batín abierto encima de unos pantalones de pijama.

El amplio pecho de Sasuke se flexionaba ante sus propios ojos. Dios mío. Era tan amplio. Tan masculino. A Hinata se le secó la boca y se tragó sus palabras de indignación con una contracción de garganta. Despojado de la formalidad del abrigo y el fular, su atractiva apariencia oscura le daba un aire salvaje y rudo de pirata, o de sultán.

Hinata dio un paso adelante sin desviar su mirada de aquella imagen maravillosa. Sí, con aquel pijama de seda granate que revelaba un pecho glorioso y un estómago musculoso parecía un príncipe del desierto, entrando en una tienda para violar a su princesa cautiva.

A Hinata le dio un vuelco el corazón y su mente casi dejó de funcionar.

«Viólame»

«Mejor todavía, no te muevas y deja que te viole.»(**_jajajajaja oh si***)_

—Hanabi —dijo él, despertándola de aquella fantasía teñida de deseo con una jarra de dura realidad. Se tuvo que forzar a desviar la mirada, hacia la pared, el suelo, cualquier cosa que no fuera él o el gran lecho que los aguardaba. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Él era el novio de Hanabi, él era el marido tirano y adusto de Hanabi y ella la hermana leal y afectuosa de Hanabi.

Maldición.

Sasuke miró a su novia, vestida con aquel camisón andrajoso, y bajó la vista hacia el suelo, notando que su mermado interés en ella decaía. Cuando entró en la habitación y vio cómo lo miraba, si no conociera la realidad de la situación, se hubiera atrevido a decir que era deseo. No, la mujer que tenía frente a él no tenía más interés en él que el que él podía tener en ella.

Y esa era la razón por la que Sasuke había elegido un camisón como aquél. Cuando la modista se lo mostró creyó que con él y una luz tenue, el atractivo de cualquier mujer se vería automáticamente incrementado. Y un montón de vino, de ahí que hubiera dos botellas abiertas oxigenándose en la mesita de noche.

Hacia un momento, Sasuke había decidido que no necesitaba el vino y que no le importaba que las velas permanecieran encendidas. Pero, muy a su pesar, aquella chispa se había apagado.

—Hanabi —dijo una vez más, con la esperanza de que alzara la vista y sus ojos marrones lo miraran, pero evidentemente aquello no ocurrió. Dios, ¿seria aquélla la historia del resto de sus días? ¿Él le hablaría y ella mantendría su mirada fija en el bordado de la alfombra? Tras lograr vencer la amenaza del aburrimiento, lo intentó una vez más. Hizo un paso adelante y se forzó a despertar dentro de sí la fascinación que todo hombre siente por lo femenino.

Lograría despertarlo. A pesar de que no se había planteado seducirla —al fin y al cabo él estaba en su pleno derecho y ella había accedido de buena gana a casarse con él—, una parte de él quería saber si aquella chispa que le había parecido ver resplandeciendo en sus ojos sólo había sido fruto de su imaginación. Así que se acercó a aquella mujer rígida y silenciosa con la mirada fijada en el suelo y se plantó justo detrás de ella.

—Mujer —le susurró al oído, elevando con su aliento algunos cabellos. Estaba seguro de que Hanabi se echaría a temblar. Aunque no sabía si de miedo o de excitación—. ¿Por qué no se pone mi regalo?

—¿Ah? ¿Así que era un regalo? —Hablaba en voz baja pero Sasuke juraría que había detectado cierto tono de... ¿sarcasmo? ¿De Hanabi Hyuga, la mujer más insípida que jamás pisara la tierra? Aquello despertó su interés. Se le acercó más, hasta el punto que el trasero de Hanabi rozaba su regazo.

—Póngaselo para mí.

—No, muchas gracias pero estoy muy bien así —dijo, alejándose de él. Él la siguió. Ella cada vez estaba más cerca de la cama y él cada vez más interesado en consumar aquel matrimonio de conveniencia.

Sasuke le puso las manos en los hombros y la sujetó firmemente. Primero los dedos de Sasuke juguetearon con la suave piel de su cuello, luego lo acarició suavemente. Tenía una piel muy bella, blanca y fina, por lo que Sasuke experimentó un tenue tirón en la ingle, así que se inclinó hacia ella para beber de su aliento.

Un perfume a rosas dulce y confortable se desprendía de su cabello y su cuello. ¿A qué le recordaba, a flores o a frutas? ¿Realmente le importaba? No, a quien le importaba era a su creciente deseo. A él no le importaba siempre que pudiera continuar complaciendo a sus sentidos con aquella piel dulce y cálida.

Sasuke abrió los ojos para mirarla y lo que alcanzó a ver por el escote de aquel andrajoso camisón era francamente tentador. El animal que llevaba dentro iba ganando terreno al frío caballero a una velocidad vertiginosa. Lo que apenas unos minutos antes le parecía una figura entrada en carnes ahora le parecía un contorno bien definido. Lo que le había parecido feo y poco atractivo ahora dejaba rastros de satén y fuego.

Sasuke se inclinó para acercar sus labios a la sedosidad de marfil de su nuca. A continuación retiró las mangas de su camisón con los dedos para poder llegar a más de su deliciosa piel. El escote se le resistía, así que inclinó la cabeza de Hinata hacia un lado y mientras tanto desabrochó con destreza la fila de botones diminutos que guardaban secretamente aquellos tesoros.

Hinata tenía los pies agarrotados en las zapatillas y las piernas le temblaban como un flan. Todo en lo que podía pensar era que el señor Uchiha tenía los labios más cálidos que jamás había llegado a imaginar. Besos húmedos y cálidos en su sensible cuello, en sus hombros al descubierto... Poco a poco el calor se introdujo en ella y fue bajando, de su estómago hacia abajo. Cuando los dedos de Sasuke separaron el canesú del camisón y finalmente lo retiraron de sus hombros, Hinata perdió toda noción de espacio y tiempo. Primero notó una corriente de aire fresco que recorría su piel, luego las manos ardientes de Sasuke que rozaban con suavidad sus pechos.

«Oh, cielos.»

Aquellas manos abrasadoras fueron presionándola hacia él hasta que ella advirtió algo rígido y robusto. El calor se infiltraba en ella por la parte posterior del camisón. Era el calor que irradiaba el magnífico pecho de Sasuke. Aquel hombre estaba ardiendo y Hinata podía sentir que el tacto de su piel encendía sus propias llamas.

Sasuke empezó a acariciar sus senos. Sus manos se desplazaban en espiral, de la piel más externa a la más interna y delicada. Hinata tenía las manos apretadas en un puño, mientras la lenta tortura de las manos de Sasuke hacía que se le retorcieran las caderas.

«Tóqueme, por favor.»

—Soy muy... —el calor de su aliento incrementaba aquellas nuevas y desconcertantes sensaciones. La voz profunda de Sasuke le murmuró algo en la oreja— receptivo y usted está respondiendo muy bien, ¿no cree, querida? ¿Quién hubiera dicho que había tanto fuego dentro de usted?

Finalmente Sasuke le tocó los pezones, acariciando con las yemas de los dedos los puntos más sensibles. Los retorcía suavemente entre sus dedos, y con cada nuevo giro Hinata sentía un rayo entre sus muslos. Hinata respiró hondo y se refregó contra él. Alguien emitía ruidos animales y Hinata observó, con distante sorpresa, que se trataba de ella.

—Parecen tan deliciosos —murmuraba con su voz profunda pegado a su cuello— déjeme que los pruebe, Hanabi.

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron de par en par. ¡El marido de Hanabi! ¡Los pechos al descubierto! Hinata pegó un chillido y salió disparada de sus brazos como la bala de un cañón. Sasuke se quedó de pie con los brazos en el aire y una visible erección en los pantalones. Con una agilidad de la que él no la hubiera creído capaz, su antes agitada esposa había pasado por encima de la cama y se encontraba en el otro extremo de la habitación, tapando su torso desnudo con el camisón.

Las manos de Sasuke se sentían vacías y aquello no le gustó nada. A pocos metros de él había tierna carne de mujer que saborear, tiernos secretos femeninos que descubrir. Poco a poco fue recordando que él era un hombre civilizado, un caballero refinado y controlado que se esforzaba por ser un caballero galante.

Pero no en esos momentos.

Ahora quería más.

Hinata tenía una sensación de hormigueo en su carne. Era como si Sasuke la hubiera marcado con carbones encendidos. Hinata se tapó todavía más con el camisón desabrochado. Aquello no estaba funcionando. Sasuke estaba siendo muy persistente —en realidad estaba siendo irresistiblemente primitivo— y a ella le estaba resultando cada vez más difícil oponerle resistencia.

Hinata reprimió el deseo de volverse hacia su torturador.

—No voy a...

Sasuke se detuvo en el acto de levantar una rodilla para saltar la cama, aparentemente dispuesto a perseguirla por la habitación hasta que cayera rendida. Una especie de neblina envolvió su rostro y fijó su afilada mirada en ella.

—¿Qué no va a hacer?

Hinata enrojeció, pero no perdió la compostura.

—No voy a... —señaló la cama que los separaba—, ya sabe.

Sasuke se puso rígido pero Hinata tenía la sensación de que en cualquier momento podía saltar por encima de la cama y capturarla, tumbarla en el suelo y violarla como una bestia. Dios santo. Se estremeció sólo de pensarlo. Se estremeció de repugnancia, naturalmente.

«Oh, ¿así lo llaman hoy día? Creía que se le llamaba pura lujuria sexual.»

—¿Por qué no?

Por un instante Hinata se preguntó si habría herido los sentimientos de Sasuke. Entonces se acordó de que el frío y adulto señor Uchiha no tenía sentimientos. Hinata se tapó todavía más con el camisón.

—Mucho me temo que... —Dios mío, ¿cómo podía ganar más tiempo?

Sasuke se enderezó lentamente. La expresión afilada desapareció de su rostro y se encogió de hombros.

—Ah. Veo que necesita algo de tiempo para acostumbrarse a su nuevo hogar. Muy bien, no la voy a presionar esta noche. —Tras decir esto, se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación. El batín abierto ondeaba en el aire y ello le hacía parecer un jeque árabe.

Sasuke creyó que estaba asustada a causa de su virginidad y su timidez. Lamentablemente, aquello no era todo lo cierto que debería ser, al menos por lo que se refería a su timidez. Aunque tras pensarlo unos instantes, Hinata entendió que aquello a ella le venía muy bien. Podía jugar con ello para ganar tiempo y encontrar a su hermana. Entonces todo iría bien. Ella podría volver con sus padres, Hanabi se quedaría allí y Sasuke tendría su tan deseada noche de bodas.

De pronto se sintió molesta. No era justo. Su primer beso, sus primeras ansias de verdadero deseo, su primera experiencia de sentir el calor de las manos de un hombre sobre su piel; y nada de ello era realmente suyo. Todo aquello pertenecía a Hanabi, quien al parecer no lo quería. Mientras se inclinaba para apagar la última vela, antes de introducirse en aquella inmensa y vacía cama, Hinata se preguntó cómo iba a volver a casa de sus padres después de que aquella farsa se terminara y continuar actuando como una doncella inocente. Sobre todo ahora que había sentido el ardor y la fuerza del magnífico pecho al descubierto de Sasuke Uchiha.

**EL QUE SIGUE!**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

A la mañana siguiente, a Hinata la despertó el ruido de un golpe amortiguado en su habitación. Se dio la vuelta entre la maraña de sábanas y se encontró con que la doncella de Hanabi —¿cómo se llamaba? Ah sí, Ino— cerraba el baúl de ropa.

Hinata se sentó en la cama y estiró las piernas bajo las sábanas. Maldito Uchiha y maldito su pecho. Apenas había pegado ojo en toda la noche y cuando lo hizo había soñado con sultanes, piratas y bandoleros, todos con la intensa mirada de Sasuke, y para desgracia de Hinata, había llegado la hora de vestirse. El ajuar de Hanabi era horroroso, repleto de vestidos con volantes y zapatillas con incrustaciones de abalorios. Hanabi se sentía muy orgullosa de todos ellos y a Hinata no le hacía la más mínima ilusión tener que ponérselos. Pero en el armario no había ni una sola prenda de Hanabi. En su lugar encontró una infinidad de bellísimos trajes de noche, exquisitos abrigos e increíbles vestidos de día. Asombrada, Hinata saltó de la cama y dio un paso adelante para poder acariciar el canesú de un traje de noche seda ámbar que resplandecía en la luz de la mañana.

—El señor lo eligió porque hacia juego con sus ojos —dijo la doncella alegremente—. Hay mucho más en camino. Bolsas y guantes a juego, y la ropa interior... ah, señora, ¡espere a ver la ropa interior!

La chica se volvió hacia una enorme cómoda al lado de ventana. Hinata la siguió con la mirada, pero rápidamente volvió su atención a los vestidos. Vestidos de calle de rayas verde menta, verde prado e incluso uno algo menos práctico de color marfil. Había una capa de verano de lana tan fina que parecía seda y otra de invierno ribeteada de armiño. Había incluso un conjunto de equitación, por el amor de Dios, de terciopelo color chocolate que resplandecía bajo el tacto de Hinata.

Tendría que aprender a montar, aunque sólo fuera por el placer de llevarlo; pero no era ella quien tenía que aprender a montar, Hinata parpadeó. Sintió que la perspectiva de la habitación había cambiado. Ante ella había un armario lleno de cosas bonitas y elegantes, pero no había nada que fuera del gusto de Hanabi. De hecho, Hanabi las hubiera rechazado categóricamente diciendo que eran aburridas y apagadas.

Pero Hanabi jamás habría sido capaz de resistirse ante un Sasuke ardiente como lo había hecho ella. Una sola mirada de aquellos ojos perturbadores y Hanabi hubiera obedecido silenciosamente... y también hubiera sido capaz de llevar esa ropa que tanto hubiera odiado durante el resto de su vida.

Hinata miró a su alrededor. ¿Dónde habían ido a parar todas las cosas a las que Hanabi les había puesto tanto esmero? Absorta en estos pensamientos, tocaron suavemente a la puerta y entró en la habitación un lacayo inexpresivo que en ningún momento desvió la mirada del camisón de Hinata. Aquel hombre levantó el arcón y dio un resoplido, dando a entender que era pesado. O que estaba lleno. Ella dio un grito ahogado.

—¡Espere! —dijo Hinata, consiguiendo que el lacayo acelerara el paso. Hinata salió al corredor y corrió tras él. Le tiró de la manga, logrando detenerlo al instante—. ¿Son ésas mis cosas? —El lacayo evitó mirarla, ya que iba en camisón, y procuró responder a su pregunta con respeto. Finalmente decidió inclinar la cabeza repetidas veces y decir:

—Sí, señora.

—¿Y dónde está el resto?

—En el desván, señora.

—Tráelo de vuelta inmediatamente. Todo.

—Pero se trata de una orden del señor, señora. —El chico parecía realmente contrariado.

—Bueno, pero... ¿soy o no soy tu señora ahora? ¿No debes obedecer mis órdenes también?

—Sí, señora.

—Pues te ordeno que devuelvas este arcón a mi habitación junto con todo lo demás ahora mismo.

—Pero señora, el señor ha dicho que...

Hinata cogió un agarradero y empezó a estirar con determinación. El lacayo se opuso.

—A mí no me importa lo que el señor haya dicho —pronunció con énfasis cada una de las palabras. Hinata no se percató del sobrecogedor silencio en que se habían sumido Ino y el lacayo hasta que un par de relucientes botas negras entraron en su campo de visión.

—Si no me equivoco, acaba de llegar el señor Uchiha.

Hinata respiró hondo.

—Está en lo cierto, señora Uchiha—respondió una voz profunda.

Alzó la vista y ahí estaba él, de pie frente a ella, con un fino abrigo de montar de color chocolate y una camiseta de lino blanca. Llevaba los pantalones de montar de gamuza dentro de unas botas altas y la fusta apoyada en una de ellas, desencadenando un pensamiento totalmente inapropiado en la cabeza de Hinata. Estaba exquisito, incluso con el ceño fruncido.

Una pequeña porción de su cerebro imaginó lo maravillosa que quedaría ella a su lado con el mismo modelo de montar... encima de unos corceles blancos, acercándose a galope a la puesta de sol.

—Señora Uchiha, ¿sufre de alguna indisposición?

La fantasía de Hinata se desvaneció. Volvía a estar en aquel helado pasillo, en camisón y con el pelo revuelto, jugando juego de tira y afloja con un lacayo.

—¿Disculpe?

Sasuke arrugó todavía más el ceño.

—Tiene una expresión extraña. ¿Se encuentra bien?

—Sí. —De ello no le cabía la menor duda. El resto de la realidad tardó un poco en aparecer. Entonces un sentimiento de ira substituyó el malestar y la vergüenza. Buena cosa, la ira. Suerte que ella siempre tenía un poco de ira a mano.

Sin soltar el arcón, Hinata miró al desconsiderado y autoritario esposo de su hermana y dijo:

—¿Tiene idea de cuánto tiempo y dinero he dedicado a ese ajuar?

El señor Uchiha miró desdeñoso el ajuar.

—Elecciones menores y dinero malgastado.

—Pero se trata de la elección de Han... de mi elección y mi dinero, no el suyo. Se trata de mis cosas y con ellas puedo hacer lo que me plazca. Y me place volver a colgarlos en el armario. ¡Y me place llevarlos!

El rostro de Sasuke adoptó una grave expresión de disgusto. Le hacía adoptar un aspecto temible.

—Me gustaría que no alzase la voz en esta casa —su tono de voz era gélido—. Tenía entendido que era una persona mucho más comedida.

Hanabi lo era. Hanabi jamás hubiera protestado ante el trato prepotente de su marido. En ese preciso instante, en el corredor, con las manos todavía en el tirador de latón del arcón, pudo ver cómo iba a ser la vida de Hanabi bajo el influjo de aquel tirano. Bueno, no si ella lo podía evitar. Quería ver cómo se las arreglaba para controlarla.

—Así pues, su intención era deshacerse de mis cosas.

—Así es. Tiene ropa mucho más sofisticada en su dormitorio. —Sasuke echó un vistazo al reloj que llevaba en el bolsillo, dando por zanjado el asunto—. Le sugiero que se la pon...

Hinata soltó el arcón y dio un gemido capaz de despegar el papel de las paredes. Se cubrió la cara con las manos dejando una rendija de visibilidad con los dedos, por supuesto.

La expresión en el rostro de Sasuke era impagable. Puro horror y una pincelada de miedo. Perfecto. Hinata gimió todavía más fuerte, rechazando todas las tentativas de Ino para consolarla.

—¡Ya... no... le... gusto! —Las palabras salían de su boca en forma de gritos ensordecedores.

A juzgar por la expresión de incomprensión en el rostro de Sasuke, Hinata quizás había ido demasiado lejos. Bueno, ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era presionar un poco más.

—¡Quiero irme a casa! —Hinata echó a correr y atravesó el semicírculo que habían formado sus tres asombrados espectadores. Sin retirar las manos de su cara en ningún momento, bajó corriendo las escaleras en dirección a la entrada principal.

Una vez en el corredor, tuvo que reducir un poco la velocidad para que la pudieran atrapar. ¿De verdad iban a permitir que saliera a la calle en camisón? Estuvo a punto de escapársele la risa. Sasuke estaba a punto de recibir algo más que gritos si no…

Una enorme mano se plantó en la puerta antes de que ella pudiera abrirla.

—¿Qué demonios cree que está haciendo? —rugió Sasuke.

En cierto modo satisfecha, Hinata bajó las manos remilgadamente y dijo:

—Vaya, vaya señor Uchiha. Me gustaría que no alzase la voz en esta casa.

Se puso blanco. Luego rojo. Luego morado.

—Curioso —murmuró Hinata. A continuación le brindó su mejor sonrisa al lacayo—. ¿Cómo se llama usted, buen hombre?

El hombre miró a Sasuke. Dios santo, todos los sirvientes se debían enteramente a su señor. Muy a su pesar, Hinata tuvo que admitir que aquello decía mucho a favor del señor Uchiha. El señor no dijo nada, al parecer, demasiado furioso.

Al fin el lacayo se encogió de hombros y dijo:

—Me llamo Shikamaru, señora.

Hinata intensificó la dulzura de su sonrisa y pestañeó coquetamente.

—¿Shikamaru, seria usted tan amable de devolver mis preciados objetos a mi habitación?

Shikamaru volvió a mirar a Sasuke pero esta vez no recibió ninguna contraorden. Sasuke parecía estar absorto en su enfado. Shikamaru se encogió de hombros y asintió.

—Sí, señora. —Se marchó y Ino hizo lo mismo.

El señor Uchiha fue recobrando el aliento, aunque continuaba respirando con dificultad. Como mínimo sabían que no iba a morir de asfixia. Hinata ladeó la cabeza y se quedó mirándolo. ¿Debía quedarse y volver a presionarlo?

Hinata echó un vistazo a sus enormes manos cerradas en puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Ah, quizá no sería necesario. Hinata se volvió bruscamente y echó a correr hacia las escaleras. En realidad era una pena tener que sustituir aquellos bellos vestidos por el horrible ajuar de Hanabi.

Pero era una cuestión de principios.

Tras quedarse solo, de pie, en el vestíbulo de entrada. Sasuke se vio enfrentado a una serie de sentimientos que hacía mucho tiempo que no experimentaba. Se tuvo que esforzar por calmar sus emociones, hacerlas retroceder y finalmente detenerlas. El tumulto dentro de sí cesó y finalmente desapareció. La fría y confortable razón volvía a gobernarlo todo.

Se volvió a sentir sólido, entero. Pero ¿cómo se había podido alejar de aquel lugar que había construido con tanto esmero hacia tantos años? No se entregaba a la pasión y las emociones de aquel modo desde que era niño. Siempre y cuando la noche pasada no contara.

Sasuke volvió su mirada hacia las escaleras. Era como si pudiera ver a través de las paredes. Ella debía estar poniéndose uno de esos horribles vestidos, estaba seguro. Pensó en las miradas de desden que Hanabi atraería, las cejas arqueadas que provocaría y los rumores que a ello seguirían y las risas.

Pero aquello era lo que menos le preocupaba. Aquella maniobra —amenazar con salir a la calle en camisón— había sido desorbitada e impulsiva, por no tacharla directamente de manipuladora, era todo lo que no quería en una esposa.

Sasuke se sintió como si hubiera adquirido un caballo para un carruaje y le hubieran entregado las riendas para una cebra. Las reacciones de semejante criatura eran totalmente impredecibles, por lo que apretó la mandíbula. Muy bien, le habían timado. Pero la batalla todavía no estaba perdida. Se podía aprender, tal como el mismo había hecho, a controlar las pasiones y comportarse con rectitud. Todavía se podía hacer algo con el lote que le habían entregado.

La vida en la mansión Uchiha no iba a ser tal como la señora esperaba. Sasuke aceptaba el desafío y su causa no estaba perdida. Habrían normas.

Aunque no se podía negar que al poner su plan en marcha, Sasuke se sentía por primera vez vivo en muchos años. En su nuevo dormitorio, Hinata se despedía lastimeramente y en secreto de los elegantes contenidos del armario mientras Ino los sustituía por el ajuar de Hanabi. Por mucho que le doliera, lo hacía en nombre de la lealtad a su hermana. Quizá cuando Hanabi volviera, consideraría poner aquellas cosas tan bonitas en manos de quien lo supiera apreciar.

Y si mientras tanto algunos de sus peores tesoros se estropeaban o se dañaban, mucho mejor. Reconfortada por semejante pensamiento, Hinata se puso un vestido de seda violeta que hacía que su pecho pareciera la repisa de una chimenea y su piel empalideciera preocupantemente. Era una de las peores invenciones de Hanabi, y Hinata se sentía en la obligación moral de estropearlo antes del mediodía.

Ino salió de la habitación con la ropa que había elegido el señor Uchiha y volvió retorciendo las manos nerviosamente.

—Disculpe, señora, pero el señor Uchiha nos ha ordenado que abandonemos la casa.

Hinata estaba recolocando unos pelos sueltos en su peinado. Volvió la cabeza del espejo y miró a Ino consternada.

—¿Abandonar la casa? No os habrá despedido, ¿verdad?

—Oh, no, señora. Más bien lo contrario. —Ino miró para otro lado—. Dice que podemos tomarnos unos días libres señora.

—¿Tomarnos?

—El personal, señora. Debemos irnos. —La chica dio un paso adelante y dijo de todo corazón—: Yo no quiero dejarla sola, señora.

Hinata estaba asustada.

—Yo tampoco.

—Gracias, señora. Sé que el señor tenía planeado salir de viaje pronto. Pero creía que yo debía acompañarlos en su luna de miel para asistirla.

La luna de miel. Unas semanas en la casa que el señor Uchiha tenía en los Cotswold, recordó que Hanabi le había dicho orgullosa. Dios santo. Se había olvidado por completo de la luna de miel.

—Ino, ¿dónde está el señor Uchiha?

—La espera para desayunar, señora.

Hinata pasó por el lado de Ino, dándole unas palmadas distraídamente en la espalda.

—Deberá obedecer las órdenes del señor, querida. —No contar con doncella iba a ser el menor de sus problemas si iba a tener que salir de Konoha antes que volviera Hanabi.

El señor Uchiha estaba desayunando, aunque no la había esperado. Estaba sentado a la mesa con un boletín de noticias y un plato con los restos de unos arenques ahumados. Mientras ella vacilaba ante la puerta abierta, Sasuke ni siquiera se dignó a alzar la vista. Hinata intentaba pensar. ¿Cómo retrasar aquel desastre? Para convencerlo necesitaba algo verdaderamente razonable. Razonable e inteligente.

Y ella era la persona menos idónea para ello. Pero tenía que haber algo que ella pudiera argüir para disuadirlo de abandonar la ciudad. De lo contrarío Hanabi no podría encontrarla y no podrían intercambiarse en semanas. Semanas en las que era muy probable que el señor Uchiha exigiera el cumplimiento del más fascinante y peligroso derecho conyugal.

—¡No podemos movernos de Konoha! —Aquellas palabras surgieron del pánico. Entró con aire resuelto en la habitación y se quedó mirándolo.

Él se levantó llevándose una servilleta a los labios, mirándola fríamente. A continuación dejó la servilleta delicadamente junto al plato.

—No nos vamos.

Hinata tuvo la impresión de que se había perdido algo.

—¿Cómo?

—SeñoraUchiha, no nos vamos a mover de Konoha.

Hinata señaló su habitación.

—Pero Ino me ha dicho que le había dado unos días libres.

—Así es. Y a Shikamaru, Sai y a mi cocinera, la señora Kurenai. Sólo se queda el cochero. —Se alejó de la silla y rodeó la mesa—. Si no se me permite gobernar a mis sirvientes, tendremos que apañárnoslas sin ellos. Sasuke arqueó las cejas—. Así que deberá arreglárselas sin ellos.

¿Sin sirvientes? La estaba castigando, le estaba haciendo saber que no debía poner en duda las órdenes que daba a sus sirvientes. Hinata sintió un arrebato de humillación. Se había vuelto a portar mal, había desobedecido… Un momento. Ella se había limitado a defender el derecho de Hanabi a llevar la ropa que quisiera. Y ahora estaba castigando a la tímida y asustadiza Hanabi por ello. En aquel preciso momento lo incierto se tornó certero. ¿Así que pretendía sobreponerse a su hermana con semejante prepotencia? A aquel hombre le quedaba mucho que aprender para ser un buen esposo para Hanabi. En aquellos instantes Hinata deseó que Hanabi continuara desaparecida unos cuantos días más.

Se volvió hacia Kabuto el odioso con los ojos bien abiertos y parpadeo.

—¿Nada de sirvientes? Pero ¿quién va a cocinar para mí y vestirme? ¿Quien va a cargar con mis compras?

La expresión en el rostro de Sasuke era de suficiencia. Rata inmunda.

—Usted misma se ocupará de cocinar y de su vestuario. Y por lo que respecta a las compras, no creo que vaya a necesitar mucho dinero en las próximas semanas, ¿verdad?

A decir verdad, Hinata tenía un bolso lleno de pagarés en su habitación. Su madre jamás se había mostrado partidaria de que su padre estuviera al día de sus gastos. Mamá solía decir que el arrepentimiento siempre era más sencillo que el engatusamiento. Hinata estaba empezando a entender la verdad de sus palabras.

Pero el señor Uchiha no tenía que saberlo.

—¡Oh, vaya! —Se llevó las manos a la cara dramáticamente—. ¿Nada de dinero? —El señor Uchiha casi puso los ojos en blanco de satisfacción. A pesar de su delicioso físico, aquel hombre era el mismísimo diablo. Para cuando Hanabi volviera tendrían que haber ocurrido unos cuantos cambios. Y Hinata era la mujer perfecta para precipitarlos.

Aquel hombre iba a desear no haber nacido.

**:::::::::::::::**

Sasuke parecía haberlo hecho toda la vida. Siguió con la mirada a su asombrada esposa, que huía de la estancia sin el más mínimo indicio de rebeldía. Había sido muy fácil. Una fuerte ofensiva había sido sin duda lo mejor para todos. Estaba convencido de que jamás se atrevería a actuar en contra de su voluntad, se alisó el chaleco con un tirón, aunque la humillación en el rostro de Hanabi le preocupaba. Demonios, él no había querido destrozarla. Sólo había querido advertirle que no iba a tolerar desobediencia alguna, y aquello era lo que había hecho. Había logrado imponerse.

¿Por qué entonces no podía olvidar el dolor en sus grandes ojos perla y tenía una leve sensación de derrota?

Hinata dejó de correr tan pronto como dobló la esquina del vestíbulo. Le sonaban las tripas, y eso le recordaba que todavía no había desayunado. Recordó que el único plato que había en la mesa era del señor Uchiha y supuso que no habría pedido nada para ella.

Con una sonrisa en los labios, deambuló por aquella gran mansión hasta dar con las escaleras que llevaban a la cocina. Era un lugar ordenado, en evidente buen estado de conservación, pero la cocinera no estaba por ningún lado. En un plato cubierto con una tela de cuadros resultó haber una masa fermentando. Hinata sonrió con suficiencia. Era evidente que el señor Uchiha no sabía nada acerca de las mujeres, de lo contrario no le hubiera pedido a la cocinera que se marchara dejando las cosas de aquella manera.

A la masa le parecía quedar todavía un buen rato. Hinata se dirigió a la despensa, a aquellos estantes que atesoraban auténticos manjares. Un pudín enfriándose en una vasija de barro y una tarta con una fina capa dorada de azúcar atrajeron su atención. En una tabla descansaba un jamón listo para ser cortado y debajo de otra de cuadros descubrió una miríada de pasteles de carne esperando a que alguien hambriento llegara y se los comiera.

—Todo para mí —suspiró Hinata. Decidió darse un festín consistente en una loncha de jamón, un trozo de tarta, un bocado de queso y una pera de un frutero que había en la enorme mesa. Comió lentamente, disfrutando del cálido sol de la mañana, que penetraba por la pequeña ventana y caía chorreando como si fuera miel hasta el fregadero. Introdujo el último pedazo de queso en su boca y suspiró fuertemente—. Pobre señor Uchiha. Sin cocinera, doncella ni lacayo. ¿Cómo se las iba a apañar?

**JAJAJA QUE LES PARECIO, A MI ME ENCANTO HINATA ES TREMENDA Y AHORA QUE HARA SASUKE, LOGRARA SOMETER A ESA FIERECILLA QUE ES HINATA, HANABI REGRESARA, SE CONSUMARA SU NOCHE DE BODAS, JAJAJA TODO ESTO Y MAS NO SE LO PIERDAN EN LOS SIGUIENTES CAPITULOS. ESPERO QUE HAYAN SIDO DE SU AGRADO Y QUE SE HAYAN DIVERTIDO TANTO COMO YO, QUIERO AGRADECERLES POR TOMARSE UN POCO DE TIEMPO PARA LEER ESTA HISTORIA Y PARA HACER COMENTARIOS.**

**GRACIAS A:**

Luna07: AQUÍ ESTA LA CONTI Y DOS CAPITULOS PARA QUE VEAN QUE ME GUSTA HACERLOS FELICES, ESPERO QUE TE GUSTEN Y SEAN DE TU AGRADO Y SEGUIR RECIBIENDO COMENTS TUYOS, ME HACE MUY FELIZ QUE SIGAS MIS HISTORIAS Y TE TOMES UN POQUITO DE TIEMPO PARA COMENTAR, OJALA TE GUSTE Y ESPERO QUE DEJES MAS REVIEWS. CUIDATE

Busumeushi: JAJAJ SI EN PARTE TRISTE PERO DIVERTIDA, ME ENCANTAN LAS OCURRENCIAS DE HINA VEREMOS QUE PASA MAS ADELANTE Y GRACIAS POR DEJAR REVIEWS, ESPERO SEGUIR RECIBIENDO CUIDATE MUCHO.

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS Y SI RECIBO MAS SUBIRE DOS CAPITULOS MÁS. LOS QUIERO CUIDENSE ARRIVEDERCI.**


	4. Chapter 4

**_HOLA AQUÍ LES DEJO OTRO CAPÍTULO DE ESTA MARAVILLOSA HISTORIA, POR CUESTIONES DE TIEMPO SOLO PUDE SUBIR UNO PERO PARA LA PRÓXIMA ACTUALIZACIÓN PROMETO SUBIR DOS CAPÍTULOS AHORA SÍ. GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS Y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPÍTULO. POR CIERTO LA HISTORIA TODITAAAAAA TODITAAAA LA HISTORIA ES DE CELESTE BRADLEY, NO ME PERTENECE SOLO CAMBIAN LOS NOMBRES DE LOS PROTAGONISTAS PARA QUE FUERAN NUESTROS PERSONAJES QUERIDOS DE NARUTO, PERO TODA LA HISTORIA ES DE CELESTE BRADLEY, SIN AFÁN DE LUCRO, SOLAMENTE CON UN AFÁN DE ENTRETENIMIENTO, Y LA MANERA MARAVILLOSA DE ESCRIBIR ES DE CELESTE BRADLEY, PARA QUE NO QUEDE DUDA. LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN SON DEL MARAVILLOSO KISHIMOTO. SIN MÁS QUE DECIR DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA. _**

**_Capítulo 4_**

Sasuke tenía muy poco trabajo que hacer puesto que se había ocupado de dejarlo todo listo para su luna de miel. Una vez hubo terminado sus quehaceres y encargado a su cochero la correspondencia, Sasuke se dio cuenta de que hacía un buen rato que no veía a su esposa. Hanabi se había pasado todo el día de aquí para allá, distrayéndolo enormemente y Sasuke no sabía en qué momento se le ofrecería la vista de su redondo trasero mientras quitaba el polvo a una mesa en la habitación enfrente del vestíbulo o cuándo alcanzaría a verle uno de sus delicados tobillos al subirse a un taburete para limpiar una estantería.

Naturalmente, no había visto todo aquello sentado en su despacho pero era asombroso lo que un hombre podía llegar a ver en el vestíbulo de su casa cuando disponía de suficiente tiempo. Extrañamente desorientado Sasuke vagaba por las estancias de su casa con las manos en los bolsillos. Sin sirvientes a los que regir ni llamadas que realizar, no se le ocurría absolutamente nada que hacer.

¿En qué consistían sus días? ¿En dar órdenes y hablar por teléfono?

Menudo disparate. Él era un hombre de gran responsabilidad y estaba a un paso de conseguir una considerable fortuna y cierta influencia en el mundo. El apellido Uchiha había pasado a significar algo en los últimos diez años y había conseguido que se dejara de asociar a comportamientos escandalosos e historias escabrosas.

Hablando de comportamientos escandalosos. ¿Dónde se había metido su esposa?

Hinata se sacudió el polvo de las manos y contempló su trabajo con gran satisfacción. La casa resplandecía. Había tenido un día muy ajetreado, había limpiado toda la casa y había hecho la cena. La cena, porque quería tener algo que llevarse a la boca aquella noche. La limpieza, porque se estaba volviendo loca esperando a que Hanabi diera señales de vida.

Lamentablemente, el correo ya había llegado. Tras pagar al repartidor con su propio dinero, se dispuso a examinarlo ansiosamente. La búsqueda subterránea de su hermana había fracasado. Ninguna de las cartas mencionaba a "Hinata", salvo algunas, unas pocas, en las que se mencionaba que no habían tenido ocasión de verla. Así que no podía hacer otra cosa que esperar. ¿Debía contárselo a mamá y papá? Se estremeció sólo de pensar en la escena que seguiría a su confesión.

Pero ¿y si le había pasado algo a Hanabi? Konoha podía ser una ciudad muy peligrosa para una mujer. Pese a que de niñas les encantaban las historias de terror, tanto ella como su hermana siempre habían sido muy cuidadosas.

Hinata esperaba que nadie hubiera hecho daño a su hermana, puesto que esperaba reservarse ese derecho ella misma. »Vuelve Hanabi—susurró en aquella casa silenciosa—. No voy a poder engañarlo para siempre.»

La cena. Sasuke olfateó en señal de apreciación. El olor procedente del horno se había propagado por la casa en las últimas horas. Sasuke se había saltado el té y esperaba que su esposa pudiera preparar una cena decente.

¿Y si no sabía cocinar? Prescindir de todos los sirvientes quizás había sido algo precipitado. Había muchas señoritas que jamás habían pisado una cocina, ¿por qué iba a ser distinto con las hermanas Hyuga? El aroma a pan lo tranquilizó. Sasuke entró en el salón comedor y se sentó impacientemente en su silla.

Hanabi entró en la habitación segundos después con un plato. Sasuke se animó tras ver unas gruesas lonchas de jamón y patatas fritas. Se trataba de un plato básico pero Sasuke no se olvidaría de felicitarla, ya que era importante saber recompensar un buen comportamiento.

Hinata colocó el plato justo frente a él y se sentó a la mesa. Con una floritura, dispuso, la servilleta en su regazo y se dispuso a comer. Sasuke permaneció sentado, boquiabierto, mientras ella cortaba un delicioso pedazo de jamón y se lo llevaba a la boca. Sasuke carraspeó, ella alzó la vista y le sonrió amistosamente sin dejar de masticar. Los ruidos que ella hacía al comer hicieron que le sonaran las tripas.

Aquel sonido retumbó en la habitación. El tintineo del cuchillo y el tenedor de pronto cesaron. Ansioso, tras examinar la comida Sasuke alzó la vista y advirtió que el rostro de Hanabi había enrojecido.

Bien. Merecía estar avergonzada y pasarlo mal por haber faltado a sus obligaciones conyugales. De pronto oyó que de la boca llena de Hanabi surgía una risita, entonces comprendió, escandalizado, que Hanabi no estaba avergonzada, ¡se estaba riendo de él!

Hinata había intentado con todas sus fuerzas no echarse a reír pero la mirada mezcla de deseo y exasperación de Sasuke era muy difícil de sobrellevar en silencio. Sasuke empujó la silla provocando un furioso y agudo chirrido, y salió de la habitación. Hinata suspiró satisfecha y continuó con la cena, Sasuke no iba a dar con lo mejor de la despensa, de eso ya se había asegurado ella.

Unos deliciosos bocados más tarde, el señor Uchiha entró en la habitación con aire resuelto y arrojó el plato en la mesa con tanta fuerza que Hinata temió por la porcelana china.

—Si se rompe, su comida se llenará de fragmentos —observó ella amablemente.

Todo lo que había podido encontrar en la despensa era un trozo de queso y un pedazo de pan. Al muy inútil no se le había ocurrido mirar en el armario de debajo de las escaleras.

—Hombres —suspiró—, un desastre en la cocina.

—Mujeres —gruñó de vuelta—, siempre tan rencorosas.

Hinata arrojó el tenedor en la mesa y se cruzó de brazos.

—No he sido yo quien ha decidido prescindir de los sirvientes por rencor. No he sido yo quien ha arrancado a la cocinera de la cocina para poder someter a alguien a fuerza de hacerle pasar hambre. —Miró el plato de Sasuke—. De hecho, es gracias a mí que ha podido comer un poco de pan.

Podía ver la batalla que se estaba librando en el interior de Sasuke con sólo contemplar su rostro ensombrecido. Un caballero la felicitaría por sus esfuerzos. Un tirano no. Era como si pudiera ver el péndulo que oscilaba a uno y otro lado en su interior. «Caballero. Tirano. Caballero. Tirano.»

Hinata se compadeció de Sasuke.

—No pretendía causarle un problema. Puede comer de mi pan sin tener que agradecérmelo.

Y ahora él debía agradecerle su comprensión. Hinata se puso cómoda en la silla y disfrutó de la mezcla de enojo y consternación que revelaba su rostro. De verdad, aquel hombre era un blanco fácil. Aquella conquista no iba a ser nada divertida.

Finalmente Sasuke inclinó la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento, pero a duras penas probó bocado del plato por el que tanto había luchado. Aquella mujer con la que se había casado era la peor pesadilla sobre la faz de la tierra. Una criatura impredecible y testaruda, y encima se creía lista. Aunque por otro lado, jamás había estado tan entretenido con ninguna mujer.

Pero prefería el aburrimiento a aquel estado de constante conflicto e inseguridad. Aquella mujer necesitaba una buena lección, mientras su cabeza contemplaba posibles medidas Sasuke se dio cuenta de que había un campo en el que él le llevaba considerable ventaja. Pese a no ser un hombre promiscuo, poseía cierta experiencia en los asuntos de dormitorio. Todo lo que necesitaba era conseguir ejercer mayor influencia en ella. La intimidación no había funcionado. Pero ¿y la seducción?

Ocultó una sonrisa de satisfacción detrás de la servilleta. Sí, una ocurrencia con beneficios para todos. Él se ocuparía de ella y de aquella maravillosa piel de seda y la tendría a sus pies antes de la medianoche.

Sasuke se preparó para entrar en batalla. Se peinó. Se lavó con la palangana de la habitación. Se echó unas gotas de aceite de sándalo en el cuello y el pecho. A continuación se ató el batín de terciopelo, bajo el que únicamente llevaba unos pantalones. Se miró en el espejo y recordó que su esposa había mostrado cierto interés en su pecho, así que lo dejó un poco más descubierto.

En la guerra y el matrimonio todo valía, o al menos eso parecía. Abrió el pestillo de la puerta que separaba ambos dormitorios. La puerta estaba bien atrancada. Estaba cerrada con llave, por supuesto.

El hombre que tenía una misión tenía que estar bien preparado. Metió la mano en el bolsillo del batín y recuperó la llave. Tras introducirla en el cerrojo y darle una vuelta, la llave en el otro extremo del cerrojo, es decir, la llave del dormitorio de Hanabi cayó al suelo y Sasuke abrió la puerta y se apresuró a recogerla del suelo.

Hanabi estaba sentada en su tocador con medio cuerpo vuelto hacia él, mirándolo perpleja. Llevaba un cepillo en la mano y el pelo le caía suave y brillante por la espalda. Aquella fascinante visión le sobrecogió, su cabello era tan negro como la noche con unos reflejos azulados simplemente precioso, y de pronto Sasuke sintió la necesidad de que Hanabi rodeara su pecho desnudo con su cabellera.

Hinata aprovechó que Sasuke estaba absorto en su belleza para levantarse y salir disparada hacia el otro extremo de la cama. Estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados, y empuñaba el cepillo como si fuera una especie de cuchillo.

Llevaba otro de esos camisones de franela gastados, pero por suerte todavía no había tenido tiempo de abrocharse el canesú. ¡Qué tesoros! De pronto, con gran satisfacción Sasuke cayó en la cuenta de que aquellos eran sus tesoros, que podía hacer con ellos lo que quisiera. Como amo y señor de la casa y de su esposa, podía disponer de sus propiedades en cualquier momento del día o de la noche.

El simple pensamiento de aquellos globos jugosos expuestos a la luz del día... Oh, quizás algún día en su despacho, durante una pausa en la gestión de sus asuntos. Ella le traería el té y él quizá podría sentarla en su regazo y dejarse envolver por su magnífica cabellera mientras él se deslizaba por su cuello y satisfacer un apetito completamente distinto.

Mmm. Al parecer, las ataduras matrimoniales también tenían sus beneficios y todo lo que Sasuke necesitaba era echar mano de sus dotes de persuasión. Pensando en los beneficios de la noche, Sasukedio un paso adelante.

—¡Quédese dónde está, señor Uchiha!

El tono de autoridad en la voz de la dulce y sumisa Hanabi lo despertó de su fantasía lujuriosa.

—Ahora mismo se da la vuelta y regresa a su habitación.

Él fijó la mirada en su arma mortal.

—¿O de lo contrario me cepillará hasta morir?

Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Si se sabe dónde golpear, cualquier cosa puede ser peligrosa.

Sasuke soltó un gruñido. Así que ella parecía haber aprendido algo de su falta de cautela en el pasado, aunque aquello no suponía problema alguno. Sasuke no tenía la menor duda de que iba a poder hacer frente a aquel débil acto de rebeldía. Ella misma le había dado la llave de su defensa la noche anterior.

—No la voy a forzar, Hanabi.

Ella fue bajando el cepillo lentamente.

—No, no lo creo capaz de ello. —Lo volvió a levantar amenazadoramente—. Pero creo que puede llegar a ser muy convincente si se le permite. No tengo la menor intención de que se acerque a mí.

—Es mi esposa —dijo persuasivamente—. Esto no puede seguir así toda la vida.

Ella dijo algo entre dientes. Algo así como «no va a ser toda la vida».

—Debería usted asumir su nuevo estado —respiró profundamente para llamar su atención sobre su pecho desnudo. Sasuke advirtió que a Hanabi se le agudizaba la mirada y la punta de la lengua recorría sus labios durante un breve instante. La atracción que Sasuke sentía por ella se hizo visible en su rostro—. Puedo llegar a ser muy persuasivo, ya lo sabe.

Hinata sacudió la cabeza de tal modo que parecía que ella también se estuviera despertando de una fantasía y soltó una carcajada.

—¿Y para usted qué significa persuadir a una mujer? ¿Despojarla de sus posesiones, retirarle los sirvientes y cancelar su luna de miel?

Sasuke se puso rígido.

—Bueno, si lo pinta de esa...

—Da igual cómo lo pinte. La verdad es que no tiene ni idea de cómo es su mu... cómo soy, ni ha demostrado tener ningún interés en saberlo. El camino hacia el lecho de una mujer no sólo pasa por la conquista de sus ojos, ¡también debe seducir su corazón!

Sasuke se apretó el cinturón del batín de un tirón.

—¿Así que lo que quiere son falsos halagos y engañosas demostraciones de afecto? —dijo él burlonamente—. A mi parecer, con eso lo único que consigue es que la mujer parezca idiota.

—Ah, sí, cuantos más halagos mejor —comentó ella, afilando la mirada—. Venga. Inténtelo. Deleite mis oídos con malditos elogios.

Él la miró a los ojos y luego apartó la mirada. Se metió las manos en el bolsillo y las sacó.

—Tiene usted una piel preciosa —masculló con la mirada fija en la alfombra.

Ella hizo un paso hacia delante, inclinando la cabeza para oír mejor.

—Lo siento, pero no le he oído bien.

Él dio un suspiro, irritado.

—Tiene usted una piel preciosa —gritó—. ¡Como maldita seda color marfil!

Para su sorpresa. Sasuke se sonrojó.

—¡Vaya! ¡Muchas gracias, señor Uchiha! —le respondió ella, con una pequeña reverencia. Al inclinarse Sasuke pudo disfrutar de una fugaz vista del valle de las delicias. Ella dio un paso adelante.

Muy gratificante. Quizá servía realmente para algo esto de halagar. Sasuke carraspeó y lo volvió a intentar.

—Tiene usted una figura muy bonita. Sobre todo su... —calló, paralizado por la indecisión. No podía continuar, ningún caballero podría, pero el desafío en los ojos de ella le empujó a hacerlo—, sobre todo su... escote.

«Mmm.» Tras vacilar unos instantes Hinata dio otro paso adelante.

—No lo está haciendo nada mal, señor, aunque debemos trabajar la expresión oral.

Hinata estaba a punto de llegar al borde de colchón. Si quería acercarse más a él, tendría que subir a la cama. Y él se subiría a la cama con ella.

Todo hombre tenía que tener un objetivo. Estructuraba la imaginación, daba sentido a los pensamientos. Respiró hondo, dispuesto a ganar la batalla.

—Es usted muy ingeniosa.

Ella dio un paso atrás.

—Un punto para mí —dijo ella enérgicamente—, está mintiendo.

—¡No! —dijo él furiosamente—. ¡Elegante! ¡Quería decir elegante!

Ella lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Él esperó, con el corazón en un puño. Ella dio otro paso atrás.

—¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Le he dicho todo lo que cualquier mujer desea escuchar! ¿Qué más quiere?

—No es cierto que todas las mujeres quieren que les digan que son ingeniosas y elegantes, señor Uchiha, todas las mujeres quieren creer que usted las considera ingeniosas y elegantes.

—Pero yo... —Sasuke permaneció en silencio, frustrado. Si negaba aquella evidencia, estaría rebasando los límites de la mentira—. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Usted es la mujer más exasperante de la tierra!

Sus labios dibujaron una triste sonrisa.

—Como mínimo, en esto es usted honesto pero... —otro paso atrás y volvió al punto inicial—. Me temo que ha perdido la partida.

—¡Maldita sea! —rugió Sasuke, abandonando el campo batalla, derrotado.

Hinata no se atrevió a respirar hasta que la puerta se hubo cerrado. Sasuke se había llevado la maldita llave con él pero no creía que fuera a volver aquella noche.

Otra noche fuera de casa. Otra noche que arruinaba su reputación y su futuro para siempre. Otra noche con Hanabi perdida en el laberinto de calles de la ciudad.

Tenía suerte de que Sasuke hubiera salido de su dormitorio porque estaba empezando a darse cuenta de lo delicioso que estaba con aquel batín, que dejaba entrever su pecho viril. Hinata cerró los ojos para fijar en su memoria el recuerdo de la viril vellosidad que rodeaba el firme contorno de su pecho para luego perderse en un terreno todavía más fascinante y prohibido situado debajo del ombligo. Era perfecto. Y era de Hanabi.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

A la mañana siguiente Sasuke estaba echando un vistazo a unos documentos en su despacho cuando su recién casada irrumpió bruscamente en la estancia con un horrible vestido de seda a rayas naranja y violeta. Desde que Sasuke había estado añadiendo fabulosos detalles a su nueva fantasía diurna, la que tenía lugar en el despacho, sólo le llevó un momento darse cuenta de que ella no era simplemente una versión con ropa de sus ensueños.

Aunque él, por supuesto, jamás sería capaz de imaginarla con un vestido como aquél. Ella se quedó de pie mirando las estanterías con las manos en la cintura.

—Si limpio las estanterías, quizá pueda estropear para siempre este horrible vestido —murmuró.

—Tengo un encendedor por aquí por si lo quiere quemar —dijo Sasuke.

Ella se volvió sorprendida. Sus labios carnosos formaron una «o» perfecta. Era asombroso lo mucho que aquella expresión podía incrementar el atractivo de una mujer, ya que lo invitaba al beso.

Sasuke estaba cansado de tantas fantasías y tanteos a medianoche. Hizo a un lado el periódico que no estaba leyendo y se puso en pie. Con sólo dos pasos estaba lo suficientemente cerca de ella como para estrecharla entre sus brazos. Cuando Sasuke la presionó contra su pecho Hanabi no pudo evitar soltar un grito ahogado.

Sus labios volvieron a formar la «o». Sólo que en aquella ocasión Sasuke la rubricó con su propia boca, presionándola fuertemente contra sus labios. Una voz dentro de él le decía que estaba siendo demasiado brusco, que ella era demasiado tímida e inocente para aquello.

Entonces fue ella quien le besó a él.

**QUE LES PARECIO MARAVILLOSO NO JAJAJA, AHORA QUE PASARA ENTRE ESTOS DOS JIJIJI, YA LO SABREMOS EN LOS SIGUIENTES CAPITULOS, GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS A:**

**Luna07: SIN LUGAR A ADUDAS HINA ESTA EN PROBLEMAS, Y QUIEN SABE QUE HARA SASUKE CUANDO DESCUBRA ESA MENTIRA, JOJO ESPEREMOS QUE NO LE VAYA MUY MAL, GRACIAS POR TUS REVIEWS Y ESPERO SEGUIR RECIBIENDO COMENTS TUYOS. CUIDATE MUCHO**

**Busumeushi: JAJAJA SASUKE SUFRIO MUCHO Y SEGUIRA SUFRIENDO SOBRE TODO POR LA PASION Y DESEO QUE DESPIERTA HINA EN EL JAJA, GRACIAS POR TUS REVIEWS Y ESPERO SEGUIR RECIBIENDO COMENTS TUYOS. CUIDATE MUCHO ADIOS.**

**ESPERO SEGUIR RECIBIENDO COMENTS SUYOS, SIN MAS POR EL MOMENTO NOS VEMOS EN LA PROXIMA, SAYONARA. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

_**HOLA AQUÍ LES DEJO OTRO CAPÍTULO DE ESTA MARAVILLOSA HISTORIA, POR CUESTIONES DE TIEMPO SOLO PUDE SUBIR UNO, NO PUDE CUMPLIR MI PROMESA Y POR EL MOMENTO SOLO PODRE SUBIR DE A UN CAPITULO, GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS Y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPÍTULO. POR CIERTO LA HISTORIA TODITAAAAAA TODITAAAA LA HISTORIA ES DE CELESTE BRADLEY, NO ME PERTENECE SOLO CAMBIAN LOS NOMBRES DE LOS PROTAGONISTAS PARA QUE FUERAN NUESTROS PERSONAJES QUERIDOS DE NARUTO, PERO TODA LA HISTORIA ES DE CELESTE BRADLEY, SIN AFÁN DE LUCRO, SOLAMENTE CON UN AFÁN DE ENTRETENIMIENTO, Y LA MANERA MARAVILLOSA DE ESCRIBIR ES DE CELESTE BRADLEY, PARA QUE NO QUEDE DUDA. LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN SON DEL MARAVILLOSO KISHIMOTO. SIN MÁS QUE DECIR DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA.**_

Capítulo 5

Hinata jamás hubiera imaginado que la boca de un hombre pudiera llegar a ser tan abrasadora por dentro, Sasuke sabía a té, a café y a Sasuke, y quería más. Hinata logró liberarse de su abrazo sin dejar de besarlo, entonces le echó los brazos al cuello e introdujo sus dedos en su abundante y oscuro pelo, acercándolo todavía más a ella.

Él la estrechó todavía más fuerte. A ella le encantaba, le encantaba la sensación de seguridad que sus fuertes brazos le transmitían, le encantaba la forma en que Sasuke presionaba sus muslos contra los suyos. La lengua de Sasuke se deslizó entre sus labios para introducirse en su boca y aquélla le pareció una experiencia similar a la de la primera vez que probó el helado italiano.

Qué vulgar. Qué malicioso. Qué maravilla.

Él tiró de ella hasta lograr sentarla en sus rodillas. Sus labios no se separaron en ningún momento. Hinata se sentía placenteramente diminuta a su lado y se acercó a él todo lo que pudo, presionando sus senos contra su pecho para aplacar el súbito cosquilleo que se había apoderado de ellos.

Ahora Sasuke tenía las manos libres para poder recorrer con ellas su cuerpo, y aquello fue justamente lo que hizo. Sus fuertes manos en su trasero, sus manos ardientes en el canesú. Dios santo, ¿cuántas manos tenía aquel hombre?

No las suficientes. Quería más.

Sasuke intentó desabrocharle los botones de la espalda del vestido, y su falta de maña le hubiera parecido graciosa si no fuera porque tenía una necesidad apremiante de sentir el tacto de sus manos ardientes en su piel desnuda. Tras desenroscar sus dedos de un rizo de su pelo, Hinata alcanzó su espalda a tiempo para poder apartar sus manos y hacerlo ella misma.

Sasuke parecía impaciente. Con una urgencia adorable tiró de su escote y dejó al descubierto el borde de sus senos. Las manos de Hinata avanzaron torpemente por los botones cuando la boca de Sasuke entró en contacto con su abrasadora piel. Oh, Dios mío. Oh, sí, Hinata arqueó la espalda para acercar todavía más sus senos a los labios y la lengua sedientos de Sasuke. Ella notó que Sasuke tiraba con fuerza del canesú para quitárselo.

Los botones terminaron cediendo y la seda se deslizó por su cuerpo hasta llegar a la cintura. Hinata se rió y volvió a introducir los dedos en su pelo, mientras él sumergía su rostro en su pecho con un gruñido. Los botones no importaban, el vestido no importaba. De todos modos tenía planeado estropearlo antes de que Hanabi lo pudiera ver.

«Los botones de Hanabi.»

«El vestido de Hanabi.»

«El marido de Hanabi.»

Hinata soltó un grito y logró liberarse del abrazo de Sasuke, de su ardiente boca y de sus fuertes e intrépidas manos.

Sasuke permaneció sentado, con una expresión de asombro; en el rostro y las manos vacías.

—Pero... Hanabi...

Hinata utilizó ambas manos para subirse el canesú y cubrir su torso desnudo.

—¡Soy una persona terrible! ¡Oh!, ¡Dios mío, perdóname!

Quería volver corriendo a su habitación, con la falda a rastras, los botones rasgados... Lejos de Sasuke, pero sobre toda lejos de la malvada y perversa persona que era ella. Pero ¿de qué iba a servir? Seguiría siendo la mujer incorrecta en la casa incorrecta, la mujer incorrecta entre sus brazos.

Aquella negativa había puesto al límite la paciencia del señor Uchiha, puesto que se puso en pie bruscamente y dijo:

—¿Qué significa este espectáculo?

Hinata dio un paso atrás en respuesta a la terrible expresión de su cara. Entonces se detuvo y alzó la barbilla.

—Me disculpo por haber perdido el control, señor Uchiha.

Él se pasó la mano por el pelo.

—No era precisamente el control lo que tenía usted que recuperar —murmuró.

En realidad, no podía estar más de acuerdo con él. Hubiera sido fantástico haber olvidado que estaba estremeciéndose de placer en las rodillas del marido de su hermana. Sabía que aquella explicación no le bastaría a1 señor Uchiha. Pero ¿cómo iba a encontrar una explicación convincente para aquel súbito cambio de actitud? Con una mano se pasó unos pelos sueltos por detrás de la oreja y con la otra se cubría con el canesú.

Sasuke estaba delicioso, tan aturdido y desorientado, despojado de su habitual actitud distante. La miró a los ojos, con la mandíbula desencajada y la cara enrojecida. A Hinata no le asustaba su genio, de hecho, lo prefería así, nervioso y agitado, a frío y remoto. Lamentablemente, la culpa de que él se hallara en aquel estado era suya.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta, dejando entrever una grave expresión de frustración en su rostro. Se puso el chaleco en su sitio.

—Señora Uchiha —dijo sin volverse—. ¿Podría explicarme cuáles son las razones que le impiden consumar nuestra unión?

Oh, Dios. Sasuke el odioso había vuelto, Hinata suspiró. Debía convencerlo para que aminorara el paso, sólo un poco más, antes de que Hanabi volviera. Hinata respiró hondo.

—En casa siempre me han protegido mucho, señor Uchiha.

Él asintió bruscamente.

—Así es.

Hinata prosiguió, tanteando el terreno:

—Durante la corta duración de compromiso no tuve tiempo para prepararme. —Al menos eso era cierto.

—Ah. Mmmm.

—Y... bueno... eso es todo.

Odiaba el tono vacilante de su respuesta, pero era demasiado tarde para retroceder, era una simple y llana mentirosa, así de sencillo, Sasuke le lanzó una mirada de desconfianza y apartó rápidamente la vista de ella.

—Así que no me rechaza porque... —carraspeó—, quiero decir, que no ha tenido ninguna experiencia pasada que le haya vuelto reacia a... las relaciones.

Dios mío. Sasuke parecía estar pasándola peor que ella y Hinata arrugó la frente. Era imposible que Sasuke supiera algo sobre el encuentro que Hanabi había mantenido con aquel horrible personaje que era Konohamaru. No, nadie lo sabía a excepción de ella y dos buenas amigas

—No —contestó, esperando haber dado la respuesta correcta—, nada de eso, sólo es que...

Oh, al demonio con todo. Hinata levantó las manos en el aire, pero tuvo que llevarse una al pecho para sujetar el canesú.

—Usted dijo que no le gustaban los comportamientos escandalosos, ¿verdad? Pues creo que de acuerdo a las normas de conducta de la mayoría podríamos tachar este número en la silla del despacho de escandaloso.

Él se volvió sorprendido. Su bello rostro era una mezcla de comprensión y fastidiosa aceptación.

—Pero Hanabi, su pasión puede ser algo maravilloso si la sabe administrar bien. —Sonrió con cierto aire de suficiencia—. Sólo que usted la aplica a todos los aspectos de su vida, algo que resulta intolerable en una esposa.

Hinata parpadeó. Sus peores predicciones se acaban de cumplir.

—¿Que está usted diciendo? ¿Que sólo permitiría a una mujer que conservara su naturaleza impulsiva y tempestuosa siempre y cuando la dedicara únicamente a su placer exclusivo y la ocultara en los demás aspectos de la vida?

Sasuke la miró asombrada.

—Bueno, dicho así...

Hinata advirtió la frustración en su rostro.

—Señor Uchiha, podría dedicar el resto de mi vida a explicárselo pero permítame simplificar las cosas. Usted no puedo cambiar a una persona sin su cooperación. Si quiere algo de alguien, le recomiendo que simplemente lo pida. —Hinata echó un vistazo a su vestido destrozado—. Y mientras usted reflexiona sobre su horrible e impulsiva actitud, subiré a cambiarme. —Y se volvió de espaldas para abandonar el despacho.

Sasuke carraspeó y dijo:

—Hanabi... si usted...

Hinata se volvió sorprendida hacia él. Su tono había sido casi cortés.

—Sí, ¿señor Uchiha?

—Me haría muy feliz que se pusiera uno de los vestidos que adquirí para usted. —Parecía estar esforzándose—. Por favor.

Nada la haría más feliz también a ella.

—Lo haré encantada. —Hinata sonrió y sacudió la cabeza—. ¿Ve cómo no era tan difícil?

Aquello lo animó a continuar, arruinando de este modo la buena impresión que había causado en ella.

—Tenía intención de que nos encontráramos con una amiga esta noche. ¿Quizás el vestido rojo de rayas?

—¿Escogiendo por mí, señor Uchiha? —Hinata afiló la mirada—. No tiente su buena suerte.

La mirada de Sasuke se ensombreció. Ah. Quizás era ella quien estaba tentando su suerte. Hinata respondió a su enfado con una sonrisa divertida y saltó de la habitación, sujetando todavía el canesú destrozado con la mano.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

En aquella ocasión Sasuke tardó un buen rato en recuperar la compostura, pero acabó consiguiéndolo. Cuando el reloj de la casa tocó las doce del mediodía, él volvió a ser un hombre al cargo de sus pasiones. Cuando Hanabi bajó las escaleras no llevaba el vestido rojo, sino el verde pálido, pero su elección era de lo más apropiada. A Sasuke le alegró saber que el vestido le sentaba tan bien a su tez, haciendo que su pálida piel resplandeciera como el marfil, y sus labios lucieran voluptuosos y apetitosos. Como mínimo, no cabía duda de que el vestido era el responsable de este cambio.

De hecho, jamás la había visto tan bien. Después de todo, parecía que se había casado con una mujer bastante bonita. Quizá debía hacerle preguntas corteses más a menudo. Quizás así conseguiría que vistiera mejor.

Satisfecho con los resultados de su nueva estrategia, Sasuke no esperó a que el carruaje doblara la primera esquina para hacerle una nueva petición.

—Le agradecería sobremanera que abandonara sus formas habituales y procurara comportarse con decoro durante nuestra visita. El marido de la señora Kushina era un buen amigo mío y ahora soy yo quien está al cargo de sus negocios. Le pediría que evitara todo tipo de actitudes vergonzosas en su presencia —vaciló unos instantes—. Por favor.

Hinata parpadeó lentamente. A continuación esbozó una bella sonrisa.

—¿Podría darme por escrito lo que tengo que decir?

Excelente. La nueva estrategia funcionaba a las mil maravillas.

Sasuke agitó las manos en el aire.

—No será necesario. Limítese a comportarse conforme a lo acordado.

A Hinata le aparecieron los hoyuelos.

—Nada me hace más feliz, señor.

Sasuke la ayudó a bajar del carruaje, felicitándose para sus adentros.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

La señora Uzumaki era viuda, una viuda afectuosa y elegante que el señor Uchiha parecía conocer muy bien. Hinata no sabría decir exactamente por qué pero la familiaridad con la que Sasuke había saludado a la señora Uzumaki —tan opuesta a la cortés inclinación efectuada a las demás señoras presentes— y la afectuosa respuesta de la viuda le incomodaron bastante.

¿Amante? Quizá no. Hinata no pudo percibir atracción alguna entre ellos, pese a que ella era muy atractiva. Claro que ahora el señor Uchiha estaba casado, o al menos eso era lo que él creía. Quizá fuera un tirano rígido e insoportable pero aquello no quitaba que fuera un hombre honorable. Hinata se jugaría la herencia de Hanabi a que Sasuke era tan exigente respecto a su propio comportamiento como lo era con el de los demás, o incluso más.

Así pues, ¿por qué le dolía tanto la relación que había entre Sasuke y la señora Uzumaki? Quizá fuera porque la señora Uzumaki contaba con la total aprobación del señor Uchiha. Aprobación con la que ella no contaba ni contaría jamás. Aprobación con que tampoco contaría Hanabi, por supuesto.

Quizás aquélla fuera la razón por la que Hinata sacó el demonio que llevaba dentro cuando la señora Uzumaki le dedicó una afectuosa sonrisa de bienvenida.

—¡Señora Uchiha! Qué alegría conocerla al fin. Por favor, siéntese.

Hinata no se inmutó. La señora Uzumaki, con la mano todavía alzada, le indicó un asiento. Sasuke le lanzó una mirada y Hinata se limitó a parpadear.

—Siéntese Hanabi —masculló Sasuke. Hinata se sentó con tal celeridad que los traseros de las otras mujeres se elevaron unos milímetros de sus cojines. Una de ellas rió disimuladamente. Hinata se limitó a sonreír amablemente a todos los presentes.

—Ah... señora Uchiha, ¿ha disfrutado del espléndido tiempo que hemos tenido esta semana?

Sasuke contempló asombrado a su esposa, que permanecía en silencio con las manos en su regazo y sin la más mínima intención de responder. Sasuke advirtió las miradas de extrañeza en las mujeres. Hanabi estaba dando todo un espectáculo y Sasuke notó que se levantaba en él una nausea. Sasuke se acercó a Hanabi por la parte trasera del sofá y le dijo en la oreja:

—¿Qué está haciendo?

—Hago lo que usted me ha pedido.

Sasuke presionó sus dedos contra la parte inferior del sofá hasta que los nudillos se volvieron blancos.

—Converse con la señora Uzumaki.

Hanabi se dirigió a la anfitriona.

—No, señora Uzumaki.

Visiblemente sorprendida, la señora Uzumaki parpadeó.

—No qué, ¿señora Uchiha?

—No he disfrutado del espléndido tiempo esta semana.

—¿Acaso no le gusta el sol, señora Uchiha? Lo encuentro vigorizante, después de tanta lluvia.

—Adoro la luz del sol, señora Uzumaki. Sólo que el señor Uchiha no me ha permitido salir de casa en unos cuantos días.

Las otras dos chicas intercambiaron miradas de complicidad. Una de ellas soltó una risita, que intentó ocultar tapándose la boca con la mano. Sasuke pudo oír con claridad que alguien decía: «¡recién casados!»

Hinata continuaba sonriendo insípidamente a su anfitriona. Si Sasuke no la conociera mejor, hubiera creído que era completamente estúpida. Pero Sasuke no iba a volver a caer. No era idiota. Era perversa.

La señora Uzumaki recuperó la compostura y fijó su atención en él.

—¿Cómo se encuentra de salud, señor Uchiha?

Sasuke abrió la boca para responder pero su esposa se le adelantó.

—El señor Sasuke ha estado afectado de indigestión. Me temo que no tolera sus propios guisos demasiado bien.

—¿Sus propios guisos? ¿Lo ha abandonado su cocinera, señor Uchiha?

—Oh, no —respondió ella diabólicamente—, ha enviado todos los sirvientes de vacaciones. Quería que nos quedáramos solos en la casa.

Se oyeron risas ahogadas. Incluso la señora Uzumaki parecía tener dificultades para mantener su expresión cortés. Sasuke se volvió a acercar a Hanabi.

—¿Qué está haciendo? —dijo entre dientes.

—Converso con la señora Uzumaki, señor —respondió con toda normalidad.

La señora Uzumaki soltó una risa.

—Es usted tan formal, señora Uchiha. ¿Siempre se dirige a su esposo en estos términos?

Sasuke se puso tenso. Aquel cambio de tema no era todo lo indefenso que la anfitriona creía.

Hanabi lo negó con la cabeza.

—Oh, no, señora Uzumaki. También lo llamo Sasukito.

Pronunció nombre de una forma un tanto curiosa, casi como «Sasuke te odio«. Sasuke notó que se ponía rojo. Una de las chicas soltó una carcajada. La mismísima señora Uzumaki no pudo evitar soltar unas risitas, que luego intentó disfrazar bajo un acceso de tos.

—Señora Uchiha—alcanzó a decir entre dientes—. Le ruego que deje de conversar con la señora Uzumaki.

—Por supuesto.

La señora Uzumaki recuperó la compostura, pero por parte de Sasuke la visita se había terminado. Tras obligar a levantarse a Hanabi un tanto bruscamente, la señora Uzumaki se inclinó hacia él.

—Me gusta, Sasuke —le susurro—. Creo que te hará muy bien.

—Pues yo creo que va a acabar conmigo. —Mientras apremiaba a su esposa a salir de la casa, Sasuke apenas pudo intercambiar las cortesías de rigor. Podía notar los rumores resplandeciendo como llamas de una hoguera tras de sí.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El carruaje se incorporó a la calle dando tumbos. Hinata aprovechó el impulso para acomodarse en los cojines y rió enérgicamente.

—Oh, Dios mío, qué risa.

La expresión de Sasuke era de incontenible ira.

—Ha sido una actitud inexcusable.

—Oh, pobre Sasuke. ¿Qué he dicho que sea tan terrible? Me he limitado a decir la verdad.

—¡Sabe exactamente a qué me refiero! Usted... Ellas creen…

—Ahora ellas creen que soy un poco estúpida y usted un semental. Algo que tampoco se aleja mucho de la verdad, vaya.

—Usted es cualquier cosa menos estúpida —dijo, soltando un gruñido—. Es más astuta que un zorro.

Hinata parpadeó.

—¿De verdad? ¿Lo dice de verdad? —Hinata le sonrió—. Es lo más bonito que me ha dicho hasta la fecha. —La sonrisa se fue borrando—. Claro que es prácticamente lo único que me ha dicho hasta la fecha, sin contar las órdenes que me ha dado claro está.

—Eso no es verdad.

—Oh, sí—le dijo Kitty—.Sí lo es. En realidad no creo que ni siquiera le guste. ¿Por qué quiso casarse con...? ¿Por qué me propuso matrimonio?

La miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Usted sabe por qué.

Naturalmente, ella no lo sabía. Pero se suponía que Hanabi sí.

—Mmm. —Hinata apartó la vista de él.

—¡Es usted la mujer más difícil que conozco!

A pesar de los esfuerzos que había puesto en serlo, Hinata se sintió dolida. Hanabi era la esposa que él quería. Jamás lo pondría en duda ni lo dejaría en evidencia en público. Hanabi era una dama, una dama de pies a cabeza. En algún momento de aquellos últimos días, Hinata había dejado de ser una caricatura de Hanabi para ser ella misma.

«Y soy una mujer difícil.»

Se alegraba de pensar que jamás sería su esposa. O lo volvía loco a él o bien la encerraban a ella.

Hinata se cruzó de brazos y le sonrió.

—Y usted es el hombre más autoritario que conozco.

Parecía desconcertado.

—No lo soy. Soy un hombre muy razonable.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco

—Todo el mundo se considera a sí mismo razonable, sobre todo los que no lo son.

El señor Uchiha abrió la boca para replicar pero ¿qué decir para refutar la evidencia de lo que acababa de decir? esperó, pero él se limitó a dejar escapar un suspiro y volvió la cara hacia la ventana.

Un acalorado silencio invadió el carruaje e hizo sentir incómoda a Hinata. Con lo divertido que le había parecido torturarlo y ahora se arrepentía. Si bien había creído que el principal problema de Sasuke eran sus rígidas formas, ahora tenía la sensación de que tenía más que ver con su aversión al espectáculo público.

Incapaz de luchar contra la sensación de que había ido demasiado lejos, Hinata se volvió hacia él.

—Señor Uchiha, lo siento —le dijo con toda sinceridad—. No pretendía herirlo. —Los ojos oscuros de Sasukese posaron en su cara. Hinata respiró aliviada—. Quizá si me hiciera saber por qué siente esa aversión a los chismorreos...

Sasuke apartó la vista, sobresaltado, y golpeó en la trampilla que tenía encima de la cabeza. El cochero la abrió y Sasuke gritó:

—¡Deténgase aquí! Necesito comprar algo.

El carruaje se detuvo frente a una tabaquería pero Sasuke saltó del carruaje antes de que se pudiera detener por completo. Sasuke huía de aquella pregunta inocente completamente molesto. Una vez más se asombró de lo poco que aquel hombre sabía de ella, de lo poco que aquel hombre imaginaba que ella lo estaba engañando.

Injusto. Injusto para él y para ella. Si Hanabi no volvía hoy mismo, iba a tener que contarle a Sasuke la verdad. Mientras tanto, mejor sería dejar las cosas así, con él pensando que ella era fría y perversa. La expresión del rostro de Sasuke cuando saltó del carruaje era tan...

Era un rostro tan delicado y un hombre tan atractivo. Y ella ¿qué estaba haciendo? Jugar con él, engañarlo. Hacer todo lo que iba en contra de todo en lo que ella creía. Pero ¿qué malévolo impulso la había llevado a recorrer el pasillo del altar y llegar hasta él, como si aquel hombre no fuera nada más que una estatua descarnada y sin corazón? ¿Qué había llevado a Hanabi a permitirlo?

Furiosa, Hinata miró por la ventana del carruaje. Se vio reflejada en el cristal de la tabaquería; un rostro pálido dentro de un cuadrado insertado en un elegante y resplandeciente carruaje. Llevaba el sombrero un poco descentrado pero no le importaba.

En la calle, una mujer se detuvo para mirarse el sombrero en el cristal. Su rostro se reflejaba en él justo por debajo del suyo. El sombrero era caro pero algo vulgar. Un lazo de seda naranja adornaba unas flores color escarlata. Era realmente horrendo. Hinata posó su mirada distraída en el reflejo de aquella mujer y miró hacia otro lado.

Oh. Dios. Aquella mujer se llevó la mano a la cabeza para apartar de su rostro un pelo suelto y sus miradas se encontraron en el cristal. Sus ojos perlas se abrieron de par en par.

Hanabi Hyuga se volvió hacia ella y echó a correr justo en el momento en que su hermana abría el pomo de la puerta del carruaje para salir. Al saltar del carruaje Hinata casi se cayó al suelo. Pasó volando por el lado del cochero y salió en persecución de su hermana. Al pasar por delante de la tabaquería ni siquiera se percató de la presencia de Sasuke, que salía de la tienda y la llamaba desconcertado.

El sombrero de Hanabi asomaba por entre la gente. Mientras corría, Hinata intentaba concentrar la mirada en las flores escarlatas.

No era tarea fácil, puesto que las cabezas y las espaldas de los peatones bloqueaban su línea de visión. ¡Maldita fuera Hanabi! ¿Es que todo el mundo en Konoha era más alto que ellas?

Hinata se detuvo ante una pila de cartones en la entrada de un callejón con la intención de encaramarse a uno de ellos. Buscó las flores escarlatas desesperadamente. Desde ahí podía ver casi toda la manzana, pero el inconfundible sombrero de Hanabi no aparecía por ningún lado.

De pronto, oyó ruido de pasos y un grito muy femenino. Hinata agudizó la vista, sólo Hanabi era lo suficientemente estúpida como para meterse en aquel callejón oscuro. Hinata bajó de un salto de su posición privilegiada y se adentró en aquel callejón con la intención de investigar. Cuando vio a su hermana, le entraron ganas de asesinarla.

Hinata se detuvo en seco ante lo que vieron sus ojos. Hanabi—no había duda de que era ella— había sido rodeada por tres hostiles personajes que le bloqueaban el paso. Le habían quitado el horrendo sombrero de la cabeza y lo habían arrojado al suelo. Aquellos tres hombres no parecían lamentar su acto.

Aquel día todo el mundo parecía querer matar a su hermana.

—Por favor —tartamudeó su hermana—, dejadme pasar.

Hinata deslizó la mano dentro del canesú y palpó el frío acero. Retiró el cuchillo de su funda y pasó sus dedos por la hoja. Estaba demasiado lejos como para actuar con precisión. Ocultó la mano en los pliegues de la falda y se fue hacia ellos.

—¡Hanabi! ¡Querida! ¡Tenemos que irnos!

Fingir seguridad siempre era mejor que demostrar miedo, y aquélla no iba a ser una excepción. Aquellos tres tipos se pusieron en guardia. Hinata salió disparada hacia el lugar en que se encontraba Hanabi y la sujetó del codo.

—El señor Uchiha nos está esperando en la esquina, querida.

El propósito de aquel mensaje era espantar a los rufianes. Pero por desgracia Hanabi no lo terminó de captar. Justo cuando estaban a punto de conseguirlo Hanabi se detuvo en mitad de la calle y se negó a continuar andando.

—¡No, Hinata!, yo...

Hinata se volvió hacia su hermana y le dedicó una brutal sonrisa.

—Hanabi, cariño, eso lo discutiremos más tarde. Ahora tenemos que irnos.

Aquella interrupción había proporcionado a aquellos tres hombres el tiempo necesario para recuperarse de su sorpresa.

—Ah, no, no os vayáis —dijo uno de los hombres con una malévola sonrisa—, ¡parece que hemos conseguido dos por el precio de una, chicos!

Al fin Hanabi pareció entender la situación, ya que se apresuró a ocultarse detrás de Hinata, muerta de miedo. Era demasiado tarde. El tercer rufián, un hombre descomunal con manos como palas, les bloqueó la salida a la civilización.

—Hanabi —susurró Hinata a su hermana—, ¿llevas el cuchillo encima?

Hanabi soltó un gemido de impotencia.

—¡Sólo lo llevo en los bailes!

—Oh, por el amor de Dios. —Hinata avanzó llevando a rastras a su hermana y se plantó frente al hombre—. Nos están esperando —le advirtió—, en cualquier momento vendrá alguien a buscarnos, así que le recomiendo que nos deje pasar —le dio un codazo a Hanabi—. Entrega a estos señores tu bolso, querida. Estoy segura de que será más que suficiente para compensarlos por el tiempo que han invertido en nosotras.

—¿Por qué no les entregas el tuyo? —protestó Hanabi.

Hinata fingió una sonrisa amable y le dijo:

—He olvidado el mío en el carruaje, querida. Entrega a estos señores tu bolso ahora mismo.

A sus espaldas, Hinata advirtió el movimiento de los hombros de su hermana al lanzar el bolso a uno de los rufianes. Hinata se volvió un momento y pudo ver al líder, un tipo con cara de rata al que le faltaban la mayoría de dientes, rebuscando ansiosamente entre las cosas de Hanabi.

—¡Oh, pero aquí no hay ni un solo céntimo! —Lanzó el bolso furioso a los sucios adoquines y se dirigió hacia ellas—. ¿A qué estáis jugando?

Oh, mierda.

—Hanabi, ¿es qué olvidaste la regla de oro de mamá?

—¡Claro que no! Es que me he gastado todo el dinero en el sombrero.

—¡Maldita sea! —dijo el líder.

—Eso es justo lo que pienso yo —murmuró Hinata, en guardia para la batalla—. Estoy harta de tener que rescatarte, Hinata Hyuga —susurró—. ¿Cuándo vas a empezar a cuidar de ti misma?

—Casarte con el señor Uchiha fue idea tuya, Hinata —dijo Hanabi entre dientes. Sus espaldas fueron presionándose a medida que los hombres las fueron rodeando. Hinata notó que Hanabi se agachaba para recoger algo del suelo, un palo de madera con la punta magníficamente astillada.

Si aquel tenía que ser su fin, Hinata quería decir unas últimas palabras.

—Hanabi, no sabes el daño que has causado a tu esposo.

Hanabi dio un resoplido e intentó golpear una mano mugrienta con la astilla de madera.

—Habéis compartido cama dos noches Hinata, a estas alturas él es tu esposo.

Hinata apretó los dientes.

—¡Sólo me fui con él a su casa para evitar un escándalo! ¿Y tú por qué huiste? —dijo, alzando el cuchillo para que lo pudieran ver sus atacantes. Aquello causó un poco de revuelo. Al parecer, la indefensión femenina de las hermanas, pudo más que sus precarias armas, porque el círculo predatorio no se detuvo.

Hanabi le dio una patada a uno que se acercó más de la cuenta y clavó su palo astillado a otro.

—No es verdad que huyera... ¡Ay!

Hinata notó que Hanabi había recibido el impacto de uno de los vengativos puños de los rufianes. Hinata se volvió hacia los asaltantes, lista para atacarlos con el cuchillo. Estaba de cara a la salida pero no alcanzaba a ver mucho detrás de las manos del gigante que la bloqueaba.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —dijo a su hermana.—. ¡Claro que huiste!

—No... —Hanabi se vio interrumpida. El muy cabrón del gigante le había pegado un puñetazo en la boca a su hermana. Se iba a acordar de su nombre, el hombre-pala. Sí, señor.

—No huí —continuó Hanabi—, me fugué con mi amante.

**Continuara….**

**Chan chan chan. Ahhhhh como ven la confesión de Hanabi se fue con su amante pero ¿Quién será? ¿Qué pasara con ellas Sasuke las ayudará? ¿Escuchara su conversación, las descubrirá? Esto y mas no se lo pierdan en el siguiente capítulo jajajaja.**

**Gracias por sus reviews a Luna07 y a Busumeushi. Espero seguir recibiendo reviews suyos.**

**Espero actualizar pronto hasta la proximaaaaaaa.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**HOLA AQUÍ LES DEJO DOS CAPÍTULOS DE ESTA MARAVILLOSA HISTORIA. GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS Y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTEN LOS CAPÍTULOS. POR CIERTO LA HISTORIA TODITAAAAAA TODITAAAA LA HISTORIA ES DE CELESTE BRADLEY, NO ME PERTENECE SOLO CAMBIAN LOS NOMBRES DE LOS PROTAGONISTAS PARA QUE FUERAN NUESTROS PERSONAJES QUERIDOS DE NARUTO, PERO TODA LA HISTORIA ES DE CELESTE BRADLEY, SIN AFÁN DE LUCRO, SOLAMENTE CON UN AFÁN DE ENTRETENIMIENTO, Y LA MANERA MARAVILLOSA DE ESCRIBIR ES DE CELESTE BRADLEY, PARA QUE NO QUEDE DUDA. LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN SON DEL MARAVILLOSO KISHIMOTO. SIN MÁS QUE DECIR DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA.**_

CAPÍTULO 6

Sasuke estaba histérico. Hanabi había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra en cuestión de segundos, la había intentado seguir pero la masa de londinenses que disfrutaba de una tarde de compras había engullido sus formas menudas casi de inmediato.

Tras refugiarse en la tabaquería entendió que ella tenía razón. Si le contaba las vejaciones y humillaciones a las que se había visto sometido en el pasado, estaba seguro de que se avendría a sus deseos. Al fin y al cabo, no era una mala persona, ya que cuando quería, podía ser muy agradable. Al pensar en la cena, una fugaz sonrisa asomó en su cara. Como mínimo era una compañía estimulante.

Aquél no era uno de los barrios más peligrosos de la ciudad pero tampoco era de los más seguros. Los mismos que acudían a aquella zona para gastar sus sueldos en ella, atraídos por el comercio, atraían a todos aquellos que no querían trabajar para tenerlos. En aquella zona, pues, abundaban los carteristas, los ladrones e incluso personajes más indeseables moraban en las sombras y los callejones.

Cerca del lugar en el que había visto a Hanabi por última vez Sasuke descubrió un callejón. Pero su astuta esposa jamás entraría en un lugar tan peligroso. Hubiera apostado cualquier cosa, pero en aquel justo momento oyó la voz airada de su esposa procedente de aquel mismo callejón.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—¿Te fugaste? —La impresión le hizo olvidar las enseñanzas de la tía Tsunade y Hinata bajo la guardia. Se percató de su error casi al instante, pero el hombre-pala fue más rápido que ella y le rodeó el cuello con su grueso brazo.

Por mucho que quisiera, su venganza tendría que esperar. Una mujer tenía sus prioridades, como por ejemplo respirar. Hinata se apresuró a sacar el cuchillo y propinó una cuchillada en el aire. Aquel grandullón se retorció de tal modo que no lo llegó a tocar. Hinata lo volvió a intentar pero el cuello le dolía demasiado y las rodillas le estaban empezando a fallar. Alcanzó a ver a Hanabi, que había sido aplacada y desarmada por los otros dos hombres.

Aquellos dos rufianes se llevaban a Hanabi a la parte más oscura del callejón. Hinata se retorcía para liberarse de las garras del gigante pero por más que lo intentaba no lograba pensar en algo con un mínimo de sentido que las pudiera salvar.

Los chillidos de Hanabi eran insoportables, y a Hinata se le empezó a nublar la vista. De pronto tuvo la certeza de que ella y su hermana no iban a sobrevivir. Una bestia entró rugiendo en el callejón. Una bestia misteriosamente bella de ojos color obsidiana y mirada furiosa.

Sasuke agarró al bruto que estaba a punto de asfixiar a su mujer y lo mandó dando tumbos al suelo. Hanabi se levantó haciendo un gran esfuerzo, tambaleándose, respirando agitadamente, Sasuke quería correr hacia ella pero en realidad tenía ganas de matar a alguien. El grandullón escogió por él.

El rufián se abalanzó sobre Sasuke con los puños como jamones. A pesar de recibir un buen puñetazo en el hombro Sasuke logró esquivar la mayoría de golpes y, además, también pudo propinar unos buenos ganchos a aquel grandulón. Teniendo en cuenta las dimensiones y la brusquedad de aquel hombre, la cosa estaba yendo mejor de lo que Sasuke esperaba. Incluso parecía que el gigante estuviera retrocediendo, como si esperara.

—¡Sasuke! ¡Detrás de ti! —El grito ronco de Hanabi le permitió esquivar a los otros dos rufianes, que surgieron inesperadamente de las sombras. La advertencia de Hinata había costado a aquellos tres hombres una victoria fácil. Uno de los hombres le propinó una patada al pasar por su lado, ella grito de dolor y volvió a desplomarse en el suelo.

Sasuke tumbó a aquel hombre de un solo y sentido golpe. El rufián quedó rendido en aquel suelo mugriento, con la mandíbula torcida. Hanabi se volvió a sentar en el suelo y saludó a Sasuke con la cabeza, con la mano todavía en el cuello. Él la saludó apresuradamente y volvió a zambullirse en la pelea.

El recién llegado vio a su compañero tendido en el suelo y decidió tomar precauciones, así que se agachó y se hizo con un tablón de madera. Sasuke dio un paso atrás previsoramente, puesto que la longitud de la madera era mayor que el espacio que los separaba. Sasuke no dejaba de moverse, quería tener a aquellos dos hombres bien controlados. El gigante se abalanzó sobre él, Sasuke se agachó y recibió el impacto del puñetazo en el hombro. Ambos cayeron al suelo, aquel hombre era enorme, un luchador fuerte y bien formado. Unos cuantos golpes de Sasuke hicieron que aquella cabeza cuadrada retrocediera tambaleándose unos cuantos pasos, pero aquel rufián se recuperó de inmediato y logró inmovilizar a Sasuke con una llave con la que casi le rompió la espalda.

Hinata contempló con horror como aquellos dos hombres se abalanzaban sobre Sasuke. Él la necesitaba. ¡El cuchillo! Se le había caído al suelo en mitad de su aturdimiento. Hinata hizo caso omiso de la basura que cubría el suelo y se puso a buscar desesperadamente el cuchillo. La luz era débil y el cuchillo tenía que estar también muy sucio. Por el amor de Dios, ¿dónde estaba el condenado cuchillo?

Milagrosamente, sus dedos se encontraron con la empuñadura. Hinata se apresuró a limpiarla con su maltrecho vestido. No iba a fallar por culpa de una empuñadura resbaladiza. Alzó el cuchillo y lo dirigió hacia la pelea, avanzando con dificultad hacia aquellos tres hombres, justo cuando el más menudo de los asaltantes empezaba a golpear al inmovilizado Sasuke con el tablón.

—¡Cobarde! —dijo ella entre dientes, pero aquél no era su objetivo. Debía encontrar al hombre-pala. Cara de rata no era nadie sin el gigante. Pero no alcanzaba a ver bien. Decidió acercarse más. Sasuke continuaba resistiéndose, pero Hinata lo veía cada vez más débil. En aquel momento Sasuke dio una furiosa patada, alcanzando de lleno a cara-de-rata en la ingle.

Lentamente y sin hacer el menor ruido, el hombre cayó al suelo. A continuación dio una gran bocanada de aire, como si sus pulmones se estuvieran preparando para el alarido de agonía que iba a dar a continuación. Su grito fue tan sobrecogedor que el gigante se detuvo. Aquélla era su oportunidad. Justo en aquel momento Sasuke se percató de su presencia, cuchillo en mano. Sasuke abrió los ojos.

—¡Sasuke!, ¡apártese! —gritó. Sin apenas dudarlo, Sasuke se agachó.

La hoja del cuchillo salió volando por los aires. Era el mejor lanzamiento que Hinata había hecho en su vida. La hoja se clavó en el hombro del gigante. El brazo izquierdo de aquel hombre perdió la fuerza de inmediato. El gigante soltó a Sasuke y dio unos pasos atrás tambaleándose, con la mirada fija en la empuñadora del cuchillo.

Luego logró sacárselo. Hinata tragó saliva. Oh, Dios mío. Sangre, un chorro de sangre. Aterrorizado, el gigante se sujetó el hombro manchado de sangre con el brazo y echó a correr.

Sasuke logró ponerse en pie sin apenas poder respirar. Con lágrimas en los ojos, Hinata comprobó que Sasuke no estaba herido. ¿Por qué se echaba a llorar ahora que todo había terminado?

Muy impropio de una dama.

—¿Estás bien, amor?

Semejante muestra de cariño le hizo llorar todavía más. Quería que fuese verdad, que ella fuese su amor. Hinata dio un paso adelante con las rodillas temblorosas y se lanzó a sus brazos. Entonces cara-de-rata apareció tras de él.

—¡No! —En aquella ocasión la advertencia no llegó a tiempo. El tablón dio justo en la cabeza de Sasuke, enviándolo dando tumbos al muro de ladrillos del callejón. Sasuke cayó desplomado en el suelo.

Cara-de-rata dejó caer el tablón al suelo y se fue aproximando a ella, casi violeta de ira.

—Lo vas a pagar caro, ya verás. Vas a...

Se oyó un ruido sordo. El hombre se hundió como una piedra a los pies de Hinata. Ésta estaba demasiado conmocionada como para poder moverse pero alzó la vista y se encontró a Hanabi, que sostenía el tablón con las manos.

—¡Cerdo! —gruñó Hanabi a su víctima—. ¡Cerdo asqueroso!

Hinata sintió como si el mundo cambiara bajo sus pies. ¿Hanabi golpeando a alguien? ¿Hanabi diciendo palabrotas? ¡Hanabi jamás decía palabrotas!

Hinata oyó un gemido. Sasuke yacía desplomado junto al muro de ladrillos del callejón, Hinata se arrodilló a su lado.

—Por cierto —Hanabi se agachó y recogió su maltrecho sombrero—, ahora soy la señora de Kiba Inuzuka. Casada en Escocía, como Dios manda, y no hay nada que tú o mamá podáis hacer para evitarlo.

Hinata levantó su cabeza sorprendida

—Pero... ¡esto es bigamia! ¡Pero si tú estás casada con el señor Uchiha! —La traición atravesó su corazón—. ¿Y qué pasa conmigo? ¡Hice los votos en tu nombre!

Hanabi levantó la barbilla.

—Sí, tú hiciste los votos, porque no podías dejarlo pasar, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué querías forzarme a casarme con alguien que detestaba?

Hinata posó su mano en el hombro de Sasuke, protegiéndolo del desden de Hanabi.

—¿Cómo puedes decir que lo detestas? Es el mejor hombre que he conocido jamás.

Hanabi la miró fijamente.

—¿No sabes quién es? Es el hermano de Konohamaru, lleva la misma sangre que el hombre que intentó aprovecharse de mí y quedarse con mi herencia. El señor Uchiha vino a terminar el trabajo sucio. ¡Me amenazó con airear la historia sí no me casaba con él!

—Imposible —dijo Hinata rotundamente—. Él jamás haría algo así.

Hanabi se echó el pelo enmarañado hacia atrás.

—Bueno, en realidad lo insinuó, si tanto te interesa. Se alzó oscuro e imponente ante mí y me dijo que el buen nombre de su familia dependía de mi decisión, recordándome lo de Konohamaru.

Hinata estaba asombrada. ¿Todo aquello porque Hanabi creía que Sasuke la estaba chantajeando? Para pensar semejante atrocidad sobre un ser maravilloso, el temor y el odio a Konohamaru tenían que haber envenenado los pocos momentos que Hanabi había pasado en compañía de Sasuke.

—Pero... ¿y tú te has fugado con Kiba Inuzuka? ¡Pero si él ayudó a Konohamaru aquella noche!

Hanabi se cruzó de brazos.

—Se disculpó. Muy afectuosamente. Estuvimos carteándonos durante semanas. Además, fue Konohamaru quien lo obligó a hacerlo. El pobre Kiba es muy influenciable. Y fui yo quien pedí su mano.

¿Su mano? ¿Y Hanabi era quien llevaba la iniciativa de los dos? Entonces Kiba debía de ser una persona muy influenciable.

Hinata hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza.

—Hanabi, quizá nos parezcamos mucho pero jamás te había entendido tan poco. ¿Cómo me has podido hacer algo así?

—Sólo quería llevar las riendas de mi propia vida, sin que nadie me pudiera detener.

—¡Me lo tendrías que haber dicho!

—Lo intenté, de verdad. Pero temía que se lo dijeras a mamá. Entonces tendría que haberlo dejado correr. Yo no soy como tú, Hinata. Tú siempre sabes lo que quieres. Yo nunca estoy segura de nada. Y cuando lo estoy la gente me habla, me habla y ¡cambio de opinión!

Hinata asintió. Era verdad. Hanabi apartó la mirada.

—Así que dejé que tú te ocuparas de todo por mí —respondió, mirando de nuevo a Hinata—. Pensé que inmediatamente darías la voz de alarma. Jamás pensé que fueras capaz de irte con este... este hombre.

Hinata se dio cuenta de que su hermana era sincera en todo lo que decía. Aquel pensamiento la reconfortó. Hanabi había reaccionado de forma inconsciente y cobarde, pero no había sido una actitud maliciosa.

—Bueno, pues lo hice. Ahora tendrás que venir con nosotros y hablar con papá y mamá —dijo Hinata—. Tenemos que solucionarlo de inmediato.

Hanabi hizo una mueca de terror.

—¡No puedo enfrentarme a ellos, Hinata! ¡Todavía no! —Su mirada se detuvo, vacilante, en Sasuke y dio un paso atrás—. ¡Se va a enfadar tanto! —Hanabi se volvió con la intención de huir.

—¡Hanabi, espera! ¡Debes ayudarme con Sasuke! ¡Está herido!

—Ayúdalo tú. No quiero tener nada que ver con este hombre. —Hanabi echó a correr, dejando rastros de pétalos de seda escarlatas a su paso.

Sasuke se agitó y se llevó la mano a la cabeza.

—Ah —susurró. Hinata se sentó literalmente en la basura para poder mirarlo a los ojos. Estaba aturdido, pero Hinata no creía que fuera a volver a perder la conciencia. Sasuke intentó levantarse. Ella le puso el brazo encima de su hombro para que se pudiera apoyar en ella.

Sus ojos parpadearon rápidamente hasta lograr posarse en ella.

—Hanabi —dijo él, como si quisiera poner a prueba su capacidad para identificarla. A continuación respiró hondo y soltó una carcajada—. Al menos ahora sólo te veo a ti. Durante unos instantes hubiera jurado que veía doble.

Hinata experimentó una mezcla de disgusto y alivio en sus entrañas. Estaba claro que Sasuke no se había percatado de nada. Creía que el hecho de haber visto a Hinata y a su hermana se debía al golpe en la cabeza. De momento no era necesario que supiera la verdad.

Aunque se la tendría que contar. Tan pronto como llegaran a casa. Ella lo cogió de la cintura. Él se apoyó en su hombro. Los dos avanzaron con dificultad por el callejón. Lograron llegar, tambaleándose, hasta el lugar en que el cochero los esperaba estoicamente.

De vuelta en casa, en la cocina Sasuke llenaba la tetera de agua caliente con una mano mientras con la otra sostenía un trapo frío contra su cabeza dolorida. La visión de las hojas de té arremolinándose en el agua le estaba mareando y tuvo que mirar hacia otro lado. Su vista estaba mejor, las cosas habían dejado de dar vueltas, pero el martilleo en la cabeza no había hecho más que empezar.

Sasuke se volvió y vio a su maltrecha esposa limpiándose las manos con un trapo e intentando sacar las imposibles manchas de su vestido.

Sasuke cogió la tetera y la dejó en la mesa en la que ella estaba sentada.

—Mucho me temo, querida, que no hay esperanzas para el vestido. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es tirarlo a la basura.

A Sasuke le sorprendió ver lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Era precioso —dijo con voz lastimera.

Él parpadeó.

—Tenía entendido que no te gustaba.

A ella se le escapó algo que parecía una risa y un sollozo.

—No. Siempre me había gustado. Era el vestido más bonito que jamás había llevado.

Sasuke se sentó a su lado evitando mover demasiado la cabeza.

—Hanabi, no entiendo ni una sola palabra de lo que me estás diciendo.

Ella apartó la mirada y miró al suelo.

—Señor Uchiha, yo...

Le cogió las manos.

—Por favor, no me llame así.

Ella lo miró sorprendida. Tenía las pestañas húmedas y sus ojos perlas todavía parecían más grandes en su cara sucia.

—Entonces, ¿cómo debería llamarle, señor? Usted me dijo que no le gustaba que lo llamaran por su nombre de pila.

Al recordar su prepotencia, Sasuke hizo un gesto de dolor.

—No entiendo por qué era tan importante para mí. Llámame como quieras, aunque si no te importa, preferiría que no me llamaras Sasukito.

Ella sonrió tan dulcemente que Sasuke sintió un retorcijón en el estómago.

—Entonces te llamaré Sasuke a secas. Te queda bien.

—¿Nada de «Sasuke te odio»? —Su broma no surtió el efecto deseado. Ella volvió a bajar la mirada.

—Me he portado muy mal contigo, ¿verdad?

Él le estrecho las manos y dijo:

—Yo tampoco me he lucido. —Desvió la mirada. Había llegado el momento de decírselo. Tendría que haberle hablado de su pasado mucho antes, incluso antes de su compromiso. El té estaba listo.

Sasuke ofreció una taza de té caliente a Hanabi:

—Bébetelo, te tranquilizará.

«Cuéntaselo, cobarde. Confía en ella.»

—Hanabi, tengo que...

—Sasuke, hay algo que quiero que sepas.

Él se rió.

—Yo primero, ¿de acuerdo? Creo que mi historia espera desde hace más tiempo. —Sasuke se lo contó todo, sin mostrar demasiadas contemplaciones hacia su familia.

La ira, las agrias peleas, el abandono de su madre, las habladurías y la vergüenza.

El modo en que la señora Uchiha había vivido abiertamente con su amante en Konoha y el modo en que las habladurías terminaron con su padre. Las peleas con los otros chicos cuando ya no podía soportar más insultos. No había semana que no llegara a sus oídos un nuevo boletín de noticias. Enterarse de que tenía un hermano. Descubrir que su madre quería más a su nuevo hijo.

Se detuvo para mirar intensamente a Hanabi.

—¿Entiendes ahora por qué estoy tan resuelto a que esto no vuelva a ocurrir? Por eso te pido que te muestres comedida. No quiero que nuestros hijos tengan que pasar por semejante pesadilla. ¿Estás de acuerdo conmigo?

Ella parpadeó y asintió tímidamente con la cabeza. Sasuke le apartó un mechón de pelo de la frente.

—Así que nada de peleas con cuchillos en callejones oscuros, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella se mordió el labio, apartó la mirada y volvió a asentir con la cabeza.

Satisfecho, Sasuke prosiguió con su historia.

Las habladurías le persiguieron hasta muy entrada la edad adulta. Todo hasta lograr, con mucho esfuerzo, que el nombre Uchiha se volviera a asociar al decoro y la respetabilidad. Y ello a pesar de los muchos intentos por parte de Konohamaru Tuttle de continuar con los escándalos, entre los últimos de los cuales figuraba el asaltó a Hanabi en aquel baile.

—Me enteré de lo ocurrido por un amigo de Konohamaru —le contó Sasuke— que se sentía culpable por la parte que le tocaba.

Ella asintió.

—Kiba Inuzuka.

Sasuke parecía sorprendido.

—Sí, sí. En cualquier caso, obligué a Konohamaru a que me contara lo ocurrido. Él ni siquiera se atrevió a negarlo. Estaba demasiado ocupado echándole la culpa a tu hermana por haber frustrado su plan.

Ella lo escuchaba detenidamente, tal como lo había estado haciendo hasta el momento, con la barbilla apoyada en la mano.

—Entonces es cuando decides proponerle... proponerme matrimonio, en un honorable intento por subsanar el error de Konohamaru.

—No me malinterpretes —dijo él, arrepentido—. Tras enviar a Konohamaru a las Antillas, te propuse matrimonio para limpiar el nombre de mi familia.

Ella arrugó levemente la frente. Sasuke la encontraba muy atractiva cuando fruncía el ceño.

—Pero Sasuke, si no tienes familia.

—Yo... —Se detuvo en seco, sorprendido. Si no tenía familia, ¿qué significaba el nombre de su familia? ¿Nada? De repente se acordó y torció la boca—. Te tengo a ti. Tú eres mi familia. —Por alguna razón aquello le pareció que tenía sentido.

Ella parpadeó.

—Oh, Sasuke. Oh... no... yo a ti no te convengo, ¿recuerdas? Soy una mujer difícil, tú mismo me lo dijiste. Yo... yo causo problemas. Llevo la contraria constantemente. Llevo un cuchillo encima, ¡por el amor de Dios!

Sasuke echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una sonora carcajada. Se sentía maravillosamente bien, a pesar del dolor de cabeza. Se sentía libre. La miró con cariño.

—En esta ocasión no me ha parecido mal que lo llevaras.

Ella sonrió tímidamente y apartó la mirada.

—Ahora tengo que explicarte...

—¡Estás temblando! —Sasuke le estrechó fuertemente las manos para calmar los temblores—. No me vas a contar nada hasta tomar un baño caliente.

—Pero...

—¿Acaso me estás poniendo en duda, cariño? —Sonrió para hacerle saber que estaba bromeando. De pronto tenía muchas ganas de sonreír.

La respiración de Hinata era entrecortada y le temblaba el labio inferior. Sasuke se puso en pie y ayudó a Hinata a levantarse.

—Y ahora a su dormitorio, señora. Yo mismo seré su lacayo y le prepararé el baño.

Ella asintió lánguidamente y se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación. Entonces se volvió hacia él y le dijo:

—Pero después tenemos que hablar.

—Como usted desee, señora. Ahora váyase.

**EL QUE SIGUE!**


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Una vez arriba, en su habitación, Hinata se quitó aquel vestido de seda verde tan bonito y lo sostuvo cuidadosamente entre sus manos durante unos instantes. Realmente, aquel estropicio no tenía remedio. Quizás algún día tendría uno igual, aunque tan pronto como se hiciera público el escándalo, no creía encontrar ningún marido que se lo pudiera comprar.

Hanabi parecía haber encontrado al suyo, y parecía estar contenta con él. Estando casada y pese a formar parte del escándalo, Hanabi saldría de aquel asunto bastante indemne.

Tal como había planeado, Hinata estaba empezando a ver a Hanabi con otros ojos. La hermana indefensa, la hermana tonta, la hermana estúpida y, a fin de cuentas, quizá la más lista, ya que no era Hanabi la que se hallaba en aquel aprieto. No era Hanabi la que se hallaba atrapada entre la mentira y la lealtad. Hanabi había escogido —y todavía continuaba escogiendo— seguir los dictámenes de su corazón y el de nadie más.

Hinata estrechó el vestido contra el pecho.

—Si fuera por mí, escogería a Sasuke —suspiró. Sasuke y su obsesión por la dignidad, el pasado y sus deseos de ser querido y aceptado.

De pronto un pensamiento germinó en su cabeza. Quizá podía hacerlo suyo ahora, completamente suyo. Al fin y al cabo, ninguno de los dos estaba debidamente casado. Podían hacer nuevos votos, nuevas promesas. Si actuaban con celeridad y mantenían el secreto, podían casarse antes de que empezaran a correr los rumores.

«Continuaras siendo una mujer horrible —le recordó una voz interior—, todo lo que él siempre ha temido.»

Debía de haber alguna manera de poder componerlo. Seguro.

«Castillos en el aire», dijo con rotundidad su voz interior.

Se abrió la puerta y su nuevo lacayo entró cargado de cubos de agua caliente. Se había quitado la camiseta mugrienta y se había puesto el batín favorito de Hinata, el batín de sultán. Hinata se echó a reír y se dispuso a sacar la bañera de cobre de su escondite, justo detrás del biombo.

—No puedo más —gritó ella—, ¡huelo peor que una mofeta!

Sasuke soltó una sonora carcajada mientras alternaba cubos de agua caliente con cubos de agua fría en la bañera.

—Hueles mucho mejor que yo —dijo él—, creo que he traído el olor del gigante a casa conmigo.

Hinata metió los dedos en el agua. La temperatura perfecta para que su cuerpo lleno de moretones estallara de placer.

—Voy a lavarme el pelo —dijo ella con fervor.

Sasuke introdujo sus dedos en el agua para que juguetearan con los de ella, y tiró de ella para tenerla más cerca.

—Deja que sea yo quien lave tu maravillosa cabellera —murmuró. El ardiente aliento de Sasuke la hizo estremecer y aquella petición hizo que se le curvaran los dedos de los pies.

«Elige», le decía su corazón. Y escogió.

—Como quieras —susurró con la voz entrecortada.

—Quiero. —Sasuke deshizo el lazo de su camiseta con las manos todavía mojadas. Hinata sintió el calor de sus dedos a través del tejido mojado de la camiseta y los temblores se fueron incrementando.

—Estás temblando. —Sus manos la calmaron—. ¿Tienes frío o estás asustada?

—Ninguna de las dos cosas, más bien lo contrario.

—Bien. —La intensidad de su voz hacía que se introdujera hasta lo más profundo de su ser. De pronto Sasuke la estrechó entre sus brazos, la elevó en el aire y la soltó junto a la bañera en un fiero abrazo. A continuación le quitó la camiseta con impaciente deleite y se alejó para poder contemplarla.

Ella permanecía de pie, tímida y espléndida, desnuda para él. Por primera vez en su vida se sentía bella y deseada. De pronto a Sasuke se le puso la cara larga.

—¡Estás llena de moratones!

—Tú también. —Ella sonrió y puso el pie en el agua caliente—. Pero prometo tener cuidado.

Ella se sumergió en el calor y dio gracias a Dios por aquel baño, al borde de las lágrimas otra vez. Cuando Sasuke empezó a verter agua caliente encima de su pelo mugriento, cerró los ojos y dejó que se deslizaran por su rostro con el agua. Sasuke sacó un puñado de jabón del plato que había traído consigo y empezó a masajearle el pelo.

—¿Sabes que ayer por la noche fue la primera vez que te vi bien el pelo? —Su voz era profunda y tranquilizadora. Sus manos eran sensualmente mágicas—. No sabía que fuera tan bonito, como la negra noche con reflejos azules del mar.

—Se rió de sí mismo—. No soy ningún poeta, como has podido comprobar. Pero es en todo lo que pude pensar después de salir de tu habitación. Soñé contigo y con cabelleras negras azuladas.

Sasuke vertió otra jarra de agua sobre su cabellera, Hinata echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se enderezó para que el resto de agua cayera por su espalda desnuda. Ella misma se tiraba agua caliente con las manos y luego se enjugaba el agua y las lágrimas de los ojos. Sasuke estaba agachado, observándola, con la jarra colgándole de los dedos sin apenas ser percibida y los ojos se le tornaron más negros.

—Eres una diosa, ¿lo sabías?

Hinata se retorció para poder reposar los brazos en el borde de la bañera. Ella apoyó la barbilla en los brazos y lo miró seductoramente.

—Lo soy cuando estoy contigo.

Se inclinó hacia ella para besarla. Ella levantó el rostro. Pero él la apartó con la mano diciendo:

—El gigante maloliente sigue en mí.

Ella rió.

—Entonces intercambiémonos y démosle sepultura de una vez.

Sasuke estuvo más que de acuerdo con ella. La envolvió en una gran toalla, robándole una o dos caricias en el proceso, y se metió en el agua caliente.

Pero a Hinata le resultaba verdaderamente difícil concentrarse en su pelo. Lo miraba con los ojos como platos, no podía evitarlo. Cuando Sasuke se quitó los pantalones y los calzones, pudo contemplar una vista magnífica.

—Querida, estás vertiendo el agua encima de la alfombra.

Ella parpadeo y cambio el ángulo de aterrizaje de la jarra.

—¿Sasuke? Me preguntaba... ¿Cómo se hace eso exactamente?

—Ah, pero si tú misma lo has visto. ¿No?

—Mmm.

Hinata aplicó el jabón en el grueso pelo de Sasuke, el cual se deslizaba por sus dedos como seda negra. El gruñó y se adentró todavía más en la bañera. Sus rodillas sobresalían entre la espuma. Tenía unas rodillas muy bonitas, pero Hinata estaba interesada en algo completamente distinto.

Al parecer, Hanabi había sido instruida acerca de sus deberes conyugales. Pero ella continuaba sumida en una ignorancia infantil. Muy frustrante.

—¿Es esto...? ¿Puedo...? —Dio un suspiro de frustración mientras le enjuagaba el pelo—. ¡No tengo palabras!

—Entonces no hables. —Sasuke emergió del agua y permaneció en pie, desnudo, frente a ella.

Ahora le tocaba a ella sentarse y quedarse sin aliento. En todo caso, tenía la boca demasiado seca como para poder hablar. Era una obra maestra de la anatomía masculina. Sus formas perfectas formaban valles y colinas que obligaban a sus ojos ir de un lado a otro sedientos.

Y continuaba teniendo unas rodillas muy bonitas.

El salió de la bañera goteando, y la elevó del suelo, con toalla y todo.

—Mi diosa —murmuró. Hinata sintió las sábanas de la cama en su espalda pero su mirada estaba absorta en Sasuke.

—Mi Sasuke —susurró ella.

Él la besó, al fin, apasionadamente, y ella se lo devolvió sin reservas. Hinata había perdido la toalla pero no le hizo falta porque su cuerpo estaba cubierto por un hombre cálido y húmedo. Sasuke se tumbó encima de ella con la rodilla entre sus muslos y dispuso su pelo mojado en la almohada.

—Así es, tal como lo había imaginado.

Hinata le mordió la barbilla.

—No hables.

Piel ardiente en su piel. Manos ardientes en su cuerpo. Labios hirviendo en su carne.

—Estoy en el cielo —susurró a Sasuke.

—Pues acabo de empezar —le susurró él—. Ahora no te muevas.

Ella no dijo palabra, pero le resultó imposible no moverse. Cuando él acarició sus rígidos pezones con la punta de los dedos, ella miró. Cuando los mordisqueó con los dientes, suspiró. Cuando él repitió la acción con la fruta escondida entre sus muslos, ella chilló. Entonces él se introdujo en ella con los dedos. Sí. Ella quería... algo... tanto. Se sentía tan vacía que le dolía el cuerpo. Él la acarició ardientemente, hasta que una chispa se originó en su vientre y sus muslos vibraron en sus hombros. Él la besó y la acarició, hasta que sus dedos se enredaron en su pelo y gritó fuertemente de placer.

Lánguidamente, se le relajaron las rodillas y retiró las piernas de sus hombros, que le servían de apoyo.

—Dios mío —dijo, jadeando—, no sabía nada de esto.

Él se tumbó encima de ella.

—Todavía no sabes nada.

Ella parpadeó al percibir una rígida y contundente presencia entre sus muslos.

—Oh, ¿Ahora?

—Sí, amor mío. Ahora, —Mientras se adentraba en ella. Sasuke la besaba acaloradamente y Hinata se retorció un poco y él capturó sus muslos con sus enormes manos—. Confía en mí —le susurró al oído.

Ella levantó sus brazos para cogerle por la nuca.

—Confío en ti. —Él la volvió a besar. Ella puso todo su corazón en aquel beso. Él la fue colmando lentamente. Ella sintió un breve instante de dolor que se esforzó por ignorar. Ella se tensó todo lo que pudo, para luego tensarse todavía más.

—Ahora, ¿ves? —Ella jadeaba—. Esto es a lo que me refería.

—Ya está todo dicho, amor mío. —Él la besó suavemente—.Siente.

Hinata dejó caer su cabeza en la almohada y sintió. El momento de la penetración no había sido tan violento como ella había creído. La penetración, de hecho, había sido maravillosa. Sasuke se retiró de ella, dejándola ansiosa de él. Pero él volvió, una y otra vez. El placer volvió, un placer desorbitado y extremo.

—Oh, Sasuke.

A cada movimiento, ella sentía mil caricias en su interior. Aquella llama volvió a encenderse en su vientre pero esta vez ardió durante más tiempo y más brillantemente que antes. Abrió sus ojos y vio el gran cuerpo de Sasuke moviéndose encima de ella.

Sus ojos eran negros y la observaban, Ella huyó de la intensidad de su mirada.

—Mírame —dijo él, con la voz profunda y áspera—, quiero verte arder de placer.

Estaba tan ensimismada en su gozo que no percibió el tono de urgente necesidad en su voz. Ella abrió sus ojos, al diablo la timidez. Sus ojos ya no abandonaron los de Sasuke, ni siquiera cuando él intensificó sus accesos.

Sasuke apretó la mandíbula. La espalda de Hinata se arqueó. Su respiración acelerada se mezcló y estallaron en llamas.

Juntos.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Un ruido retumbó en la casa vacía despertando a Hinata. Ella se incorporó e hizo una mueca de dolor, una punzada en algún lugar entre sus muslos. Las velas se habían apagado pero los carbones continuaban resplandeciendo. Hinata miró a su lado pero Sasuke no estaba.

—Espero que te estés ocupando de la comida, señor Uchiha —murmuró en aquella habitación vacía—. Ha pasado una eternidad desde el desayuno.

Se sentía pegajosa e incómoda. La bañera continuaba cerca del fuego. Hinata cruzó la fría habitación y se agachó para acercar el cabo de la vela a las brasas. A su madre aquello la sacaba de quicio porque entonces la cera chorreaba descentrada, pero aquélla no era la casa de su madre, y en cuestión de días, quizá sería suya.

La vela se encendió y Hinata la dejó cerca de la bañera. El vestido continuaba colgado de uno de los lados de la bañera, Hinata le echó un último vistazo y se dirigió al armario. El vestido griego le llamó la atención y Hinata sopesó las ventajas y las desventajas de su elección. No tardó ni un minuto en decidirse. Se puso aquella bella prenda y dejó que la falda se arrastrara por el suelo. No era más que un resplandor nocturno en su piel desnuda. Perfecto.

Quizá debería sorprender a Sasuke en la cocina. El sólo pensamiento de la casa vacía la perturbaba. ¡Todas aquellas habitaciones vacías! Se sentía juguetona, Hinata se puso la bata encima del vestido de noche y bajó las escaleras. Estaba a punto de entrar en la cocina cuando oyó un ruido detrás suyo.

—Así que está en el despacho, señor Uchiha. Espero que hoy no haya planeado un picnic en la alfombra.

Se volvió en dirección al despacho cuando oyó el ruido de algo que se rompía, un ruido de cristales. Sólo un intruso podía hacer semejante ruido.

Hinata retrocedió hasta llegar a la próxima esquina, y de allí a la cocina.

Sasuke tampoco estaba allí. ¿Y si el intruso lo había lastimado? ¡Sasuke podía estar en el despacho desangrándose como el gigante!

Desesperada, Hinata se hizo con un cuchillo del cajón de la cocina.

Se deslizó hasta la puerta del despacho de puntillas. Los años de práctica deslizándose por delante de la habitación de su madre no habían sido en balde. Los ruidos que ahí oyó —el de cajones que se abrían bruscamente y cuyo contenido era lanzado furiosamente al suelo— le hicieron pensar que o bien el intruso no sabía que ella estaba en la casa a bien no le importaba.

Se podía esconder. La casa era grande y ella era lo suficientemente menuda como para caber en muchos lugares. Pero ¿y si Sasuke la necesitaba? Le horrorizaba la idea de tener que ocultarse en la oscuridad, tener que esperar a que el ladrón se acercara cada vez más...

Hinata abrió la puerta del despacho con el cuchillo a la altura del hombro, oculto por su pelo. El hombre que revolvía en el escritorio se levantó sobresaltado y se volvió hacia ella. Era alto, aunque no tan alto como Sasuke. Era atractivo. Estaba muy delgado y tenía mucho peor aspecto que la última vez que lo había visto. La ropa hecha jirones y las botas mugrientas completaban la imagen de un hombre rico echado a perder.

—Konohamaru Tuttle.

Tuttle se quedó mirándola perplejo y dio un resoplido.

—Creía que estaría de luna de miel con Sasuke, Hanabi. ¿O debería llamarle »querida hermana»?

—Lo mejor que puede hacer es ir despidiéndose.

Su cara adoptó un aire despectivo.

—Como si fuera a escucharle. —Afiló la mirada—. A ser que tenga algo útil que decirme- —Se acercó a ella lentamente—. Necesito dinero. Dígame donde guarda el dinero Sasuke y me iré.

—No se mueva, Konohamaru.

—¿Por qué? ¿No quiere retomarlo justo donde lo dejamos?

Hinata casi hubiera preferido que la hubiera atacado, de modo podría haber dejado el cuchillo...

—Veo que tiene sus facultades mentales algo mermadas Konohamaru. ¿No recuerda que es lo que le iba a pasar si volvía a ponerle la mano encima a una Hyuga?

—Claro, claro —dijo, poniendo los ojos en blanco—, todas las mujeres influyentes de Konoha dejarán que me pudra en el rechazo. Tu hermana me lo dejó bien claro. —Se acercó a ella con una sonrisa en la boca—. Pero ella es la fuerte, ¿verdad, Hanabi? Tú eres la hermana tímida e ingenua y no vas a contar a nadie que he estado aquí. ¿Verdad, Hanabi?

Hinata lo miró con desdén.

—¡Rata miserable! Debería... —Hinata se detuvo pensativa. A Sasuke no le iba a gustar nada que atacara a su hermano, de ello estaba segura. Bueno. «Que sea lo que tenga que ser«. Dispuso el cuchillo en posición de ser lanzado—. Despídete de todos los pequeños Tuttles que habías planeado.

Los ojos de Konohamaru se abrieron al reconocerla.

—¿Hinata?

Pero era demasiado tarde. El cuchillo salió volando por los aires

**QUE LES PARECIO?, AL FIN TUVIERON INTIMIDAD HINA Y SASUKE, PERO Y AHORA QUE PASARA, ¿SASUKE DESCUBRIRA TODA LA VERDAD?, Y ¿QUE HARA SASUKE CUANDO SE ENTERE DE QUE HINATA NO ES HANABI?, ¿LA ODIARA?, ¿LA DENUNCIARÁ?, ¿QUÉ LE PASARA A KONOHAMARU? ESTO Y MÁS NO SE LO PIERDAN EN LOS SIGUIENTES CAPÍTULOS, QUE POR CIERTO ESTAMOS A DOS CAPITULOS DE TERMINAR ESTA HISTORIA. GRACIAS POR QUE SE TOMAN UN POCO DE SU TIEMPO PARA LEER ESTA HISTORIA DE CELESTE BRADLEY, Y POR DEJAR REVIEWS. AHORA LOS AGRADECIMIENTOS, GRACIAS A:**

___**: QUE BUENO QUE TE GUSTA LA HISTORIA, ESPERO QUE LA SIGAS HASTA EL FINAL.**_

_**lady-darkness-chan : YO TAMBIEN HUBIERA GOLPEADO A HANABI, PERO TAMBIEN HINA TIENE LA CULPA DEBIO HABER DICHO LA VERDAD DESDE EL PRINCIPIO, AUNQUE SI ASÍ LO HUBIERA HECHO NO HUBIERA HECHO SUYO A SASUKE JAJAJAJA.**_

_**Busumeushi: JAJA SI ES UNA TONTA HANABI, PERO SALIO MAS LISTA QUE BONITA JAJAJAJA**_

_**Luna07: **__**JAJAJA NO TE EQUIVOCASTE Y QUE TAL SE FUE CON KIBA, POR LO MENOS NO FUE CON KONOHAMARU, JAJAJA Y ESPEREMOS A VER QUE PASA CUANDO SASUKE SE ENTERE, PERO AL FIN YA ESTUVIERON JUNTOS.**_

_**Saraxxxxx: **__**AQUÍ ESTA LA ACTUALIZACION, ESPERO QUE TE GUSTEEEEE.**_

_**sakusa: QUE BUENO, ESPERO QUE LA HISTORIA SEA DE TU AGRADO.**_

**SIN MAS QUE DECIR ME DESPIDO, ACTUALIZARE EL DOMINGO O LUNES, PERO SÓLO PODRE SUBIR UN CAPITULO, ESPERO RECIBIR MAS REVIEWS SUYOS Y QUE LES SIGA AGRADANDO LA HISTORIA, JAJAJA SE QUE SOY MALA POR DEJARLOS EN SUSPENSO PERO ES MEJOR PARA QUE SE IMAGINEN QUE PASARA, JAJAJAJA. CUIDENSE Y ESPERO SUS COMENTS, LOS QUIERO.**

**SAYONARA,**


	8. Chapter 8

**HOLA MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES, AQUÍ LES TRAIGO EL PENULTIMO CAPITULO DE ESTA MARAVILLOSA HISTORIA, SOLAMENTE FALTA UN CAPITULO Y SE TERMINA ESTA HISTORIA. ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO Y QUE DISFRUTEN DE LA LECTURA. DISCULPEN LA TARDANZA _ POR CIERTO LA HISTORIA TODITAAAAAA TODITAAAA LA HISTORIA ES DE CELESTE BRADLEY, NO ME PERTENECE SOLO CAMBIAN LOS NOMBRES DE LOS PROTAGONISTAS PARA QUE FUERAN NUESTROS PERSONAJES QUERIDOS DE NARUTO, PERO TODA LA HISTORIA ES DE CELESTE BRADLEY, SIN AFÁN DE LUCRO, SOLAMENTE CON UN AFÁN DE ENTRETENIMIENTO, Y LA MANERA MARAVILLOSA DE ESCRIBIR ES DE CELESTE BRADLEY, PARA QUE NO QUEDE DUDA. LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN SON DEL MARAVILLOSO KISHIMOTO. SIN MÁS QUE DECIR DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA._**

**Capítulo 8**

Sasuke permaneció inmóvil ante la puerta del despacho tras ver el acero resplandecer en la habitación. Había salido para despertar al cochero y encomendarle la misión de traer de vuelta a la señora Ino de inmediato. En la casa no había nada para comer, a excepción de las migas de una tarta y un mendrugo de pan del día anterior.

El grito de Konohamaru despertó a Sasuke de su asombro, se apresuró a ayudar a su hermanastro a levantarse del suelo. Konohamaru lo sujetaba con fuerza horrorizado.

—¡Me ha atacado! ¡Está loca! ¡Ella...

—Ella ha fallado —dijo Hanabi. Su ácido comentario detuvo en seco el parloteo de Konohamaru, Sasuke bajó la mirada y comprobó que ella tenía razón. Los pantalones de Konohamaru jamás serían los mismos pero no había sangre. El cuchillo había ido a parar a un área desocupada de los pantalones de Konohamaru que antes probablemente albergaba monedas.

Sasuke miró a Hanabi sorprendido.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? Los cuchillos de la cocina no van tan bien.

Sasuke se puso en pie, dejando en el suelo a su hermano lloriqueando.

—¿Te ha atacado?

—No, pero lo tenía en mente. —Ella lo miró con recelo. Salir del apuro en un callejón oscuro era una cosa. Lanzar cuchillos a familiares le parecía...

—¡Loca! —Tras comprobar que sus huesos estaban intactos, Konohamaru estaba furioso—. ¡Está chalada Sasuke! Vine de visita y no quería levantar a nadie así que decidí esperarte en el despacho y...

Sasuke echó un vistazo al caos de la habitación y Konohamaru interrumpió la mentira en mitad de la frase.

—Bueno, estaba buscando algo de dinero para salir del paso, ¿qué tiene de malo? Di todo mi dinero a los tipos que consiguieron sacarme del barco en el que me obligaste a zarpar. Eres mi hermano, ¿te acuerdas?

Sasuke arqueó la ceja.

—¿Cómo me iba a olvidar?

Animado, Konohamaru prosiguió.

—¡Estaba a punto de marcharme cuando ella vino por detrás y me atacó!

Sasuke asintió lentamente con la cabeza y miró de reojo a su esposa. Parecía haber salido plácida y confortablemente ilesa.

—Hanabi, ¿por qué no me cuentas...

—¿Hanabi? —Konohamaru soltó una sonora carcajada y Sasuke advirtió que Hanabi se turbaba ante aquella reacción.

Konohamaru reía a carcajadas, sentado encima del escritorio y con una amplia sonrisa en la boca. Sasuke contemplaba la situación perplejo. Konohamaru, sin perder la sonrisa, agitaba un dedo a modo de reproche a Hanabi.

—Te has portado muy mal, querida, ¿verdad?

Sasuke no estaba de humor para los juegos de Konohamaru, cuando se volvió hacia su esposa para disculparse, se encontró con que tenía los ojos abiertos y asustados, y estaba blanca como el papel, se le acercó alarmado.

—¿Hanabi?

Konohamaru continuaba riendo.

—No me canso de escucharlo —dijo.

Sasuke se volvió hacia él enfurecido.

—¡Cuéntame de qué demonios va todo esto, Konohamaru!

Konohamaru dio un suspiro decepcionado.

—De verdad, Sasuke, no tienes paciencia. —Se encogió de hombros—. Si quieres de verdad aguarme la fiesta, te lo diré.

Saltó del escritorio y se puso detrás de Hanabi que permanecía de pie temblorosa, con la mirada fija en Sasuke.

—Por favor Sasuke... iba a contártelo... —dijo ella.

Sasuke no podía dar crédito a sus ojos. Ella cerró los ojos y tragó saliva. Parecía tan...

Culpable.

Sasuke se puso delante de ella.

—¿Decirme qué?

Ella se mojó los labios. Konohamaru se le acercó por detrás.

—¡Dígaselo! —le susurró suavemente al oído con una sonrisa en los labios.

Sasuke estaba empezando a preocuparse.

—Hanabi!

John dio una palmada y dijo:

—¡Incorrecto! ¡Castigado de cara a la pared!

Sasuke se estremeció.

—¿Qué es todo esto, Hanabi?

Ella trató de apartar a Konohamaru con la mano y respiró hondo.

—No soy...

Konohamaru le pasó el brazo por la espalda,

—Supongo que tu prometida te comentó que tenía una hermana gemela. Sasuke.

Sasuke parpadeó.

—¿Gemela? Sabía que tenía una hermana...

Konohamaru hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza.

—No es simplemente una hermana. Una gemela. Como gotas de agua. Ambas con el cabello negro, aunque una lo tiene más castaño, con busto y con un gusto horrendo. Hanabi y... —Konohamaru dio un apretón cordial a Hanabi. Ella permanecía inmóvil— Hinata. Hina para los que la conocen bien. —Konohamaru echó un vistazo a la bata—. Y por el vestido me atrevería a decir que tú la conoces bien.

Sasuke no parecía entender nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Tenía la mirada fija en el rostro blanco y culpable de tu esposa.

—¿Querida?

Konohamaru se alejó de ellos dando tumbos, eufórico.

—¡Oh! ¡Esto es tan grande! Éste es el momento que he estado esperando toda mi vida! —Se desplomó en la silla de Sasuke y se cruzó de piernas—. El nombre de mi hermano mayor al fin empañado. ¡Los rumores! ¡El escándalo! ¡La sociedad tendrá material para años! —Sonrió y se puso las manos encima de su estómago hundido—. Al menos lo será cuando lo cuente a todo el mundo.

Ella se movió. Hanabi, no. Hinata. Hinata rodeó el escritorio y se acercó a Konohamaru.

—¡No, no puedes!, ¡Él no ha hecho nada! ¡Él no lo sabía!

Konohamaru le dedicó una sonrisa resplandeciente.

—Lo sé. Esto lo hace mejor todavía. —A continuación sonrió siniestramente a Sasuket—. Lo ves, ¿querido hermano? ¿Ves cómo estas cosas le pueden pasar a un hombre? —Konohamaru hizo un gesto lastimero con la cabeza—. ¿Sasuke?

Sasuke no podía desviar la mirada de la expresión de culpabilidad en su rostro.

—La ceremonia también fue una mentira, ¿verdad? Eras tú, no tu hermana. —Sasuke cerró los ojos, la verdad estaba empezando a aflorar. Se preguntó cómo lo llamarían a partir de ahora. ¿El crédulo? ¿El idiota? Fuera lo que fuera sería cruel y difícil de olvidar, de eso estaba seguro.

Ella, Hinata, se levantó y se acercó a Sasuke.

—Oh, Sasuke, lo siento tanto...

—Responde a la pregunta —espetó.

Ella se estremeció y asintió con la cabeza.

—Era yo quien estaba en el altar.

—Entonces los votos no son válidos. A menos que se hubiera firmado un poder autorizándolos. —Ella desvió la mirada—. Ya veo. ¿Y no te importó mentir delante de tu familia y la iglesia? No eres, y siento tener que decir algo tan obvio, la persona que yo creía que eras.

Hinata se volvió hacia él bruscamente.

—Sé que te he herido...

—¿Herirme, señorita Hyuga? Me ha hundido.

Konohamaru alzó la mano en el aire.

—¡Yo también he contribuido!

Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Dime, Hinata, ¿y era esta noche la última pieza del puzzle? —Sasuke soltó una carcajada mordaz—. Supongo que el ataque en el callejón también ha sido una farsa. Y la otra chica... no la vi, ¿verdad? Hanabi también ha participado en esto, claro. Sin ella jamás lo hubieras conseguido.

Hinata lo miro con sus luminosos ojos perlas.

—No fue una farsa, Sasuke. Sólo tenía que hacerme pasar por ella durante la ceremonia. Hanabi estaba tan nerviosa...

Ella bajó la vista y se miró las manos.

—No, esto no es verdad. Creo que en aquel momento no tenía ninguna intención de casarse contigo, de hecho, creo que ya tenía planeado que lo hiciera yo en su lugar. Hinata para sacarla de los apuros, como siempre. —Levantó la vista y se encogió de hombros en un gesto de impotencia—. Me conoce demasiado bien.

—Está mintiendo —dijo Sasuke serenamente—, no dice más que mentiras. —El hielo había vuelto para calmar el dolor y Sasuke se dio la vuelta—. Ya no hay necesidad de continuar con el cuento de hadas, señorita Hyuga. He arruinado el honor a una mujer de buena familia. Debo casarme con ella. —Se dirigió a la puerta y dijo sin volverse hacia ella—: Por favor, hágame el favor de volver a su casa hasta que los preparativos estén listos.

—No.

Jamás olvidaría la expresión de dolor en la cara de Sasuke cuando se volvió hacia ella. Él quizá creía que lo tenía controlado pero ella podía sentir cómo le quemaba por dentro desde el otro extremo de la habitación. No podía volver atrás. Aquel era un peso con el que debería cargar para siempre. No podía permitir que fuera él quien lo cargara. Sasuke la miró con los ojos vacíos.

—¿No piensa irse a su casa?

Hinata quería abrazarlo, interponerse entre él y las personas que querían herirlo. Pero ¿cómo iba a hacerlo cuando era ella quien había proporcionado la peor arma contra él?

—Me iré a casa, Sasuke. Pero no me casaré contigo.

Él permaneció impasible y se limitó a asentir con la cabeza

—Está en su derecho a hacerlo. Pero mi honor me exige que le proponga matrimonio. —Se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—El mío que lo rechace —dijo ella en voz baja. Pero él se había ido.

Konohamaru se reclinó en la silla.

—Ahora que me lo estaba pasando bi...

Hinata se apresuró a recuperar el cuchillo de cocina y lo lanzó en el aire una vez más. Konohamaru se levantó sobresaltado tras descubrir la empuñadura del cuchillo surgir entre sus muslos.

—¡Dios santo!

—Sal de la casa de Sasuke —dijo fríamente Hinata mientras salía de la habitación— y no vuelvas jamás.

**CONTINUARA…**

**CHAN CHAN CHAN, AHHHHH YA LA DESCUBRIO Y TODO POR CULPA DEL TORPE Y DESAGRADECIDO DE KONOHAMARU, QUE PASARA CON ELLOS, SASUKE LA PERDONARA, ESTO LO VEREMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO QUE YA ES EL ÚLTIMO. NO ME MATEN JAJAJAJAJA LO SUBIRE LA SIGUIENTE SEMANA EL DOMINGO O EL LUNES, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPÍTULO. Y GRACIAS POR TOMARSE UN POCO DE SU TIEMPO PARA LEER ESTA MARAVILLOSA HISTORIA DE CELESTE BRADLEY, Y POR DEJAR REVIEWS. AHORA SI GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS A:**

Luna07: COMO VISTE LA APARICION DE KONOHAMARU FUE MUY IMPORTANTE LAMENTABLEMENTE, PERO DESPUES DE TODO SASUKE TENIA QUE ENTERARSE DE LA VERDAD TARDE O TEMPRANO, LASTIMA QUE TUVIERA QUE HACERLO DE ESTA MANERA, Y YA QUE SE HABIA GANADO LA CONFIANZA DE SASUKE, PERO BUENO ASI ES ESTO, CUANDO DICES UNA MENTIRA SE VA HACIENDO MÁS GRANDE Y YA NO PUEDES EVITAR EL DAÑO CAUSADO, AHORA ESPEREMOS QUE SE RECONCILIEN Y LA PERDONE. ME DA MUCHO GUSTO QUE SIGAS LA HISTORIA ME HACE MUY FELIZ EL RECIBIR REVIEWS TUYOS EN CADA CAPITULO JAJAJA, POR ESO TE ADORO JOJOJO, ESPERO QYE TE HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO Y QUE DEJES COMETS JIJI NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE Y ULTIMO CAPITULO CHAOOOOOO.

lady-darkness-chan: JAJA QUE BUENO QUE TE GUSTO LA HISTORIA Y ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO, NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO EN EL ULTIMO CUIDATE Y ESPERO QUE DEJES REVIEW CHAOOOO.

SIN MAS LOS DEJO Y NOS VEMOS EN EL DESENLACE DE ESTA HISTORIA, CUIDENSE.

CAMBIO Y FUERA. Y ESPERO QUE DEJEN REVIEWS, SI NO LOS CASTIGARE EN EL NOMBRE DE LA LUNA JAJAJAJA. ARRIVEDERCI.


	9. Chapter 9

HOLA MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES Y AQUÍ LES DEJO EL ULTIMO CAPITULO DE ESTA MARAVILLOSA HISTORIA, ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO, EL PEQUEÑISIMO EPILOGO LO PUSE YO PORQUE LA HISTORIA QUEDA UN POCO INCONCLUSA, ASI QUE ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE JAJAJAJA, RECUERDEN _LA HISTORIA TODITAAAAAA TODITAAAA LA HISTORIA ES DE CELESTE BRADLEY, NO ME PERTENECE SOLO CAMBIAN LOS NOMBRES DE LOS PROTAGONISTAS PARA QUE FUERAN NUESTROS PERSONAJES QUERIDOS DE NARUTO, PERO TODA LA HISTORIA ES DE CELESTE BRADLEY, SIN AFÁN DE LUCRO, SOLAMENTE CON UN AFÁN DE ENTRETENIMIENTO, Y LA MANERA MARAVILLOSA DE ESCRIBIR ES DE CELESTE BRADLEY, PARA QUE NO QUEDE DUDA. LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN SON DEL MARAVILLOSO KISHIMOTO. SIN MÁS QUE DECIR DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA._

**Capítulo final.**

Tres días más tarde Sasuke salió de su silenciosa y sombría casa para enfrentarse a la luz del día. Había unas cuantas personas por la calle y podía sentir el peso de sus miradas, una a una.

La última cosa que Sasuke quería hacer era entrar en sociedad, sabía muy bien lo qué iba a pasar. Súbitos silencios al entrar en una habitación, miradas divertidas o todavía peor, miradas de compasión. La malicia de las risas ahogadas, las insinuaciones y la total seguridad de que cosas peores se dirían de él a sus espaldas.

Pero había ciertos asuntos de Kushina Uzumaki que debían ponerse al día y Sasuke no quería retrasarlos. Cuando llegó a su casa, fue conducido a un pequeño salón, puesto que el grande estaba ocupado con las visitas de la mañana. A pesar de la puerta que los separaba, Sasuke pudo advertir el agitado intercambio de comentarios en la estancia contigua.

Había algo que las había puesto en guardia, Sasuke estaba bastante seguro de saber de qué se trataba, o más bien dicho, de quién, aquel rumor le crispaba los nervios y empezó a retumbar de nuevo en su cabeza. Se llevó la mano a un moratón que todavía decoraba su cuerpo, otro maldito recordatorio de ella.

Kushina entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta tras ella con cuidado.

—Mis más sinceras disculpas por el jaleo —dijo ella—. No puedo hacer nada para que dejen de hablar. Espero que lo estés llevando bien.

Sasuke evitó su afectuosa e inquisidora mirada y desvió la atención al archivo de cuero que le había traído.

—Hemos hecho grandes progresos. Verás que tus propiedades te proporcionarán mejores rentas...

—Olvida los documentos, Sasuke ¿Qué vas a hacer con Hinata Hyuga?

Los documentos le empezaron a dar vueltas en la cabeza.

—¿Qué puedo hacer? Me ha rechazado en más de una ocasión. —Cerró el archivo y se rascó la cabeza con la mano—. No quiere saber de mí más de lo que yo quiero saber de ella.

Kushina se mordió el labio.

—El día en que me visitasteis, ella estaba celosa.

Él dio un resoplido.

—Lo dudo.

Él le dedicó una cálida sonrisa.

—No lo dudes, las mujeres percibimos estas cosas. Supo al instante que tú y yo nos tenemos mucho afecto y supe de inmediato que eso la afectaba.

Sasuke se metió las manos en los bolsillos y fijó la mirada en la alfombra.

—Es toda una lianta. Me tomó por un idiota y ahora... ahora todo ha empezado de nuevo, como antes.

Kushina alzó una ceja.

—Bueno, como antes... sólo que entonces tenías nueve años y eras un niño indefenso.

Sasuke levantó la cabeza. Tenía razón, ya no era un niño impotente. Soltó una risa nerviosa.

—Eres tan franca y directa. Pareces mi mu... Hinata.

Kushina se cruzó de brazos y le lanzó una mirada de profunda exasperación.

—¿De verdad? ¡De verdad una persona puede ser toda una lianta y, además, franca y directa?

Sasuke cerró los ojos ante la verdad de sus palabras. Pero nada de eso importaba. El verdadero problema era que Hinata jamás sería el tipo de mujer que él necesitaba. Él quería una mujer que pudiera reservarse sus opiniones, que se comportara conforme a las normas del decoro, que no fuera susceptible de convertirse en objeto de habladurías.

«Dios mío, estoy tan cansado de esto.»

Sasuke se volvió inesperadamente.

—No puedo quedarme a discutir —le dijo a Kushina distraídamente—. Debo irme.

En el vestíbulo, el mayordomo de Kushina apareció con el sombrero y los guantes de Sasuke, mientras él se ponía los guantes grises, dos mujeres salían del concurrido salón enfrascadas en una intensa conversación:

—Bueno, ¿qué se podía esperar de una familia como ésa? —decía una de ellas.

La otra mujer se reía disimuladamente.

—Me han dicho que su madre era una sinvergüenza.

Cuando lo vieron lo miraron consternadas.

No, no era un niño indefenso, Sasuke les hizo una reverencia y por primera vez en su vida sabía lo que debía decir.

—Señoras, que tengan un buen día. —Les sonrió agriamente—. ¡Qué cosa más terrible! ¡Un escándalo! Es contagioso, ¿no lo sabían? Así que espero que sus familias hayan ocultado bien los cadáveres.

A continuación les volvió la espalda y abandonó la casa con el sombrero ladeado.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

La casa de los Hyuga era un verdadero caos y por primera vez en su vida, Hinata no tenía la más mínima intención de solucionarlo. Los últimos tres días habían estado repletos de súplicas y recriminaciones, pero ningunas habían salido de ella.

El día anterior recibió otra nota de Sasuke. Otra fría y educada petición de mano resuelta a salvar el honor familiar, Hinata ya no sabía si se trataba del honor de su familia o de la de Sasuke.

El nombre de la familia Hyuga se había visto perjudicado, claro está. Hanabi había dejado un buen estropicio a sus espaldas. A papá le había costado una buena cantidad de futuros favores desproveerlas de la legalidad de ambos matrimonios. Hinata había tenido que testificar que fue ella quien había profesado los votos a Sasuke y no Hanabi, pero no estaba demasiado segura de que la hubieran creído.

Con todo, Hinata se alegraba por su hermana, Kiba Inuzuka podía ser tan pasivo y con menos carácter que un pudín pero amaba con todo su corazón a Hanabi, quien, en comparación a él, parecía toda una amazona. Hanabi era feliz viviendo su propio sueño al fin.

»Al menos una de nosotras lo es.»

—Bueno, tan pronto como te cases con el señor Sasuke —decía su madre con fingida convicción—, todo cesará. Hablar sobre las parejas felizmente casadas no es tan divertido.

—Oh, entonces creo que voy a ser objeto de interés de muchas conversaciones durante mucho tiempo —respondió Hinata— porque he rechazado al señor Knight.

Mina la miró boquiabierta.

—Pero ¿por qué? ¡Eso lo solucionaría todo!

—Todo a ti y a papá, eso está claro. Incluso allana el camino a Hanabi, pero el señor Sasuke no me quiere. ¿De verdad quieres unirme a un hombre que cree que soy una vergüenza? Mi vida sería un sufrimiento continuo, tendría que ocultar mis sentimientos, reprimir mis pensamientos, dominando cada una de mis acciones por miedo a causar a ese pobre hombre otro único momento de vergüenza. Dudo mucho que ello nos hiciera feliz a ninguno de los dos.

—¿Y arrastrar un escándalo el resto de tu vida te va a hacer feliz? —replicó su madre con furia—. ¿Y arruinar nuestras vidas?

—Si he arruinado tu vida, algo que dudo, entonces lo siento mucho. Pero de verdad, ¿cuánto tiempo puede durar esto? Hanabi está contenta y le deseo lo mejor. Papá tiene influencias y un poder que nada tiene que ver conmigo, tú tienes tus propios contactos. La tía Tsunade jamás permitirá que te hagan el vacío social. Quizás oigas rumores durante una temporada, pero si yo no aparezco en un tiempo, estoy segura de que las habladurías terminarán por desplazarse hacia otro lado.

Hinata se cruzó de brazos.

—A mí lo que me preocupa es que la gente no sepa que el señor Sasuke se comportó con honor e integridad, y que fui yo quien rechazó su propuesta de matrimonio. ¿Te encargarás de ello, mamá? Sólo entonces podré irme tranquila.

—Pero... ¿te vas a marchar? —Los ojos de mamá se llenaron de lágrimas—. ¿Voy a perderos a las dos?

El arranque de emotividad de su madre la pilló por sorpresa. Aquello no era una exageración dramática, Mina estaba realmente afligida. Hinata abandonó durante unos minutos su severidad militar y corrió a abrazar a su madre.

—Oh, mamá, por favor, no estés triste. Ahora no me puedo quedar, pero volveré más adelante. Quizá cuando el señor Sasuke se case de nuevo...

No tuvo fuerzas para terminar la frase, era demasiado doloroso y una presión demasiado contundente para su recién tomada decisión.

Algún día Sasuke se casaría, escogería a una mujer perfecta, que sería el accesorio perfecto para el caballero que él era. Alguien que no fuera susceptible de aparecer en los diarios o en las conversaciones. Alguien que...

El tirador de la puerta de entrada sonó. Dadas las circunstancias, aquella simple acción era una extraña ocurrencia en sí misma. No había nada mejor que un buen escándalo para vaciar el salón de una casa, Hinata se alejó de su madre y la sentó con un pañuelo limpio en la mano. Se dirigió hacia lo alto de las escaleras. No podía ser Sasuke, le dijo a su ingenuo y soñador corazón. Ella había sido categórica en su última carta.

Parecía ser una simple entrega, aunque Hinata no entendía entonces por qué no se había dejado en la entrada de servicio, no podía ver quién la traía, pero cuando se sentó en los escalones superiores vio a Roger, el mayordomo, que subía las escaleras con un paquete. Cuando Roger levantó la vista y se encontró con Hinata en cuclillas espiando como si fuera una niña, no se inmutó. Se limitó a subir lenta y pausadamente las escaleras.

—Roger —dijo Hinata—, ¿para quién es?

—Lo envía la casa de Uchiha y va dirigido a usted, señorita.

Hinata se abalanzó sobre el paquete. Mientras ella le arrebataba el paquete y corría de vuelta a la habitación, lo único que Roger pudo hacer fue mantener el equilibrio. Mina detuvo los sollozos y alzó la vista mientras Hinata entraba en la habitación, se ponía de rodillas y rompía el papel con el que el paquete estaba envuelto.

—¿De quién es? ¿De alguien que nos brinda su apoyo en estos duros momentos? ¿Alguien influyente?

Cuando Hinata llegó a la última capa se encontró con una bellísima caja de marquetería. Muy cara. Su corazón se encogió de tristeza al pensar que con aquel paquete Sasuke seguía empeñado en cumplir con su deber, ni las joyas ni la bisutería le iban a hacer cambiar de opinión, se prometió a sí misma. Entonces lo abrió.

En su interior la caja estaba dividida en seis compartimentos, todo ellos forrados de terciopelo violeta. Cada compartimiento contenía un resplandeciente cuchillo de tiro. Sin apenas poder respirar, Hinata colocó uno en forma de hoja en su palma. Su estabilidad era excelente. Con semejantes cuchillos podía derrotar a todo un ejército de Tuttles.

—Oh, querida —murmuró Mina—, ¿se trata de algún tipo de amenaza?

Hinata devolvió el cuchillo a su sitio con sumo cuidado. Entonces advirtió que en el mango habían grabadas dos iniciales. «HU. Hinata Uchiha.» Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Le cedía su nombre.

—No es una amenaza —murmuró—, es una celebración.

—¿De que?

Hinata cerró la caja y acarició el satén de la tapa con dulzura.

—De mí —dijo en voz baja—, de cómo soy.

A continuación salto de su asiento y corrió hacia el vestíbulo.

—¡Roger! La entrega, ¿quién...

—El señor Sasuke la está esperando abajo, señorita —respondió él lacónicamente.

Y ahí estaba él.

De pie, alto e imponente, tal como lo había visto la primera vez; aunque con una enorme diferencia. Hinata se detuvo en mitad del camino, sorprendida por la luz de amor y aprobación que irradiaba su intensa mirada.

—Hola, Hinata.

Había echado de menos aquella voz. Su alma parecía vibrar de acuerdo a la intensidad de su voz, ella permaneció inmóvil en el rellano, sin fuerzas para responderle. Había soñado que él la miraba así. Y ahora que lo hacía, no se lo podía creer. Sasuke le tendió la mano.

—Hinata, baja.

Ella vaciló.

—Sasuke, continúo siendo una mujer difícil.

Él sonrió.

—Lo sé. Me gustas más así.

Su cuerpo ardía por dentro y por fuera.

—Pero la gente hablará de nosotros para siempre.

Él asintió.

—Supongo que sí. Preveo chismorreos infinitos acerca de lo insoportablemente enamorados que estamos. —Sasuke le tendió ambas manos y ladeó la cabeza—. Ahora vamos a casa.

Hinata sonrió, aquél no era momento para el decoro. Con la destreza de la práctica, Hinata se subió al pasamanos de la escalera. La velocidad era de primordial importancia, puesto que su maravilloso, férreo y bello Sasuke la estaba esperando.

—¡Allá voy!

**EPILOGO**

Un mes después Hinata y Sasuke se casarón, y Sasuke ahora si supo que estaba uniendo su vida a la mujer más maravillosa que pudiera haber encontrado. Hanabi fue dama de honor e hizo las paces con Sasuke, y ambos al fin encontraron uno en el otro la pareja perfecta, con quien estarían toda su vida, y del cual deseaban nunca jamas separarse. Y por siempre recordaron que todo empezó por pasar juntos una Noche de bodas.

**FIN!**

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL FINAL, JIJIJI, A MÍ EN LO PARTICULAR ME ENCANTO AUNQUE LO SENTI UN POCO INCONCLUSO, PERO BUENO ASI LO TERMINA CELESTE BRADLEY, JIJI. DESEO DE TODO CORAZON QUE HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO TODA LA HISTORIA, Y ESPERO SEGUIR LEYENDOLOS EN LAS DEMAS HISTORIAS, QUIERO DARLES LAS GRACIAS INFINITAS POR SEGUIR EL FIC HASTA EL FINAL Y PORQUE SIEMPRE SE HAYAN TOMADO LA MOLESTIA DE DEJAR UN REVIEW, LOS ADORO Y NO SE OLVIDEN DE DEJAR UN REVIEW PARA ESTE ULTIMO CAPITULO. LOS QUIERO MUCHO Y TAMBIEN GRACIAS A AQUELLOS QUE PUSIERON COMO SU FAVORITA A LA HISTORIA, QUE DIOS LOS BENDIGA Y SIGAN LEYENDO LO QUE CAIGA EN SUS MANOS PARA ENRIQUECER EL ALMA Y EL CORAZON, Y TAMBIEN PARA PASAR UN TIEMPO DE DIVERSION. **

**Gracias por sus reviews a:**

_Luna07:GRACIAS PORQUE FUISTE UNA FIEL SEGUIDORA DE LA HISTORIA DESDE QUE INICIO, Y PORQUE SIEMPRE TE TOMASTE UN POCO DE TU TIEMPO PARA DEJAR UN MARAVILLOSO REVIEW, ESPERO ENCONTRARTE EN LAS DEMAS HISTORIAS Y QUE SIEMPRE DEJES UN MENSAJITO, TE ADORO JIJIJI. ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO FINAL HAYA SIDO DE TU AGRADO, Y SI LA FRASE QUE PONGO AL ULTIMO ES LA QUE SIEMPRE DICE SERENA EN SAILOR MOON, YO AME ESE ANIME JAJAJAJA, TENGO TODA LA SERIE Y LAS PELICULAS, Y ESPERO QUE SALGA LA NUEVA PELICULA QUE ANUNCIARON, ALGUN DIA, ALGUN AÑO, JAJAJA. Y ESPERO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO QUE HAYA SUBIDO EL CAPITULO ANTES. NOS VEMOS EN LOS SIGUIENTES PROYECTOS. TENGO DOS EN PUERTA UN NARUHINA Y UN SASUHINA, JAJAJAJA. QUE OJALA TE VAYAN A INTERESAR Y GUSTAR. NOS VEMOS Y CUIDATE MUCHOOOOO._

_**AHORA SI ESTO ES TODO LES AGRADEZCO SU APOYO Y LES RECOMIENDO QUE LEAN HISTORIAS DE ESTA MARAVILLOSA ESCRITORA CELETE BRADLEY, SON MUY BUENAS. CUIDENSE MUCHO Y NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CANAL JAJAJAJAJA. Y PORTENSE BIEN O LOS CASTIGARE EN EL NOMBRE DE LA LUNA.**_


End file.
